Home Sweet Home
by Enula
Summary: When a strong mamodo catches Brago's interest, Sherry is beginning to realize that the end may soon be near. ShBr COMPLETE!
1. What Goes Around Comes Around

Home Sweet Home

I.

"Reis!"

My voice echoed throughout the forest, my throat straining against the volume I threw out. I felt sweat drip down the side of my face but didn't bother to reach up and wipe it away. I squinted only slightly when I saw the ball of dark matter being hurled right at our opponents.

I barely remember hearing the horrified screams of the opposing team, for the spell picked up wind. The deafening air rang within my ears and I covered my eyes momentarily, so to make sure no dust would irritate them.

"Did we do it?" I asked, trying to look through the cloud of dirt while still holding the black book wide open.

I heard an evil chuckle coming from beside me that I knew belonged to Brago, "Of course."

I was finally able to look across the field where I saw the Moon Mamodo and his hon no machinushi lay out cold. The purplish blue book lay unguarded beside them, seeming as though it knew it's destiny was about to happen.

Brago and I walked forward in our usual confident demeanor, stopping just short of the two losers. Just as we did, they began to come to. Propping themselves up slightly, they rubbed their heads in unison, probably trying to figure out what just happened. When their eyes met ours, however, I'm sure everything came flooding back to them.

"No!" The man yelled out suddenly, snatching up his book and holding it close to his chest. He glared up at us, but his fear and uncertainty was evident, "Y-you can't have the book! I won't let you take it!"

I rolled my eyes, "Why must everyone be so dramatic?" I rested my left hand on my hip, my right still holding the book to my side, "We won, you lost, get over it."

The man gritted his teeth and scooted himself back. The Moon Mamodo jumped in front of him, as if to protect him. However, he was so beat up and weak, it was a pathetic attempt.

"Move," Brago ordered, taking a step forward and pushing the other mamodo to the side easily.

Looking even more scared than before, the man shook his head violently, closing his eyes as tight as he could, "No, you can't do this! Maru is my friend; you can't take him away from me!" He opened his eyes, but looked past Brago and allowed his gaze to penetrate me. If I would have let my guard down, I know I would have flinched.

"How would you feel if you were in my position? If your mamodo was the one about to be destroyed? Would you just sit back and watch it happen?" His words were tight with emotion and I could see the tears forming. I hated it when they got like this. They asked these…hypothetical questions that shouldn't matter at all. I didn't like to think about it; therefore I never bothered to answer.

This time was no different.

"Let's finish this, Brago," I said in monotone, flipping the book open to a familiar page.

"No!" The man screamed again in a pitiful attempt to stop us.

Brago directly faced the book the man held close to him as though he and the book would be able to save each other.

"If you don't let go of the book, you're just going to get burnt, too." This was Maru speaking, the small and slightly chubby mamodo. He stood up on shaky legs, sorrowful orbs giving a goodbye stare to his bookkeeper.

"No, I can't just let you go like this!" The man cried, shifting to his knees to crawl over to his mamodo.

Brago looked back at me, and I could tell how annoyed he was at watching this scene go on. However, for some reason I paused to allow them a final and proper goodbye. Though I can be coldhearted, there are times when I will allow such things. After all, we knew we were going to destroy another mamodo and there was no big rush to do so.

Maru smiled gently at the man, "Hey, we lasted awhile, right? We knew it had to end sometime, no matter what."

"Y-yeah, but…" the man sobbed and reached out to hug Maru, dropping the book carelessly beside him. Or maybe it wasn't so carelessly. Perhaps he wanted us to simply get it over with before he did something he would regret.

I watched the human and mamodo have their last moment before I closed my eyes gently. I knew Brago had his eyes on the book the whole time.

"Reis!" I yelled once again, hearing the blast from the spell. I opened my eyes slightly to see the book ablaze with an odd blue fire before both the book and the momodo disappeared. The man continued to stay on his knees, his fingers digging into the soft earth. Tears fell from his eyes, his sobs causing me to turn around and walk away.

"You'll regret this!" I suddenly heard him yell. Brago and I didn't bother turning around, "What goes around comes around. Remember that!" And those were the last words we would ever hear from the man that had the Moon Mamodo.

"Some people simply aren't made out for this," Brago commented with his dark eyes straight ahead and his hands behind his back.

"Hm…" I glanced over to him quickly before looking straight ahead also, "I agree."

oooooooo

Later that night, Brago decided we should stop so I could get some rest. I told him I was fine, but he said he didn't want me passing out again. I wanted to fight against that. I haven't passed out from exhaustion in a long time and was now more accustomed to the schedule Brago set up.

Nonetheless, we stopped in a small clearing about one forth of a mile from a stream. I laid down a blanket that I could sit on, resting my back against a tree as I did so.

"I'm going to get supper," Brago said, not even bothering to stop. As he headed for the stream, I sighed. Looked like it was going to be _some kind of fish _again.

While he was gone, I allowed myself to take a breather. Only when I closed my eyes did I realize how tired I really was. I guess Brago was right when he said I was exhausted. Funny how he noticed it before I did.

I folded my legs up to get more comfortable, but when my left leg slid against the ground, I cringed when a sudden pain shot through my whole left side. I pulled my dress up to my knees, only to see a large gash right on the center of my shin. Just the perfect place for it. I wondered how I got it. It was definitely one of those scars that don't hurt until you happen to spot it on yourself.

I sighed lowly, "Damn…" Now I had to get up and walk to the stream so I could clean it out. I stood up and looked out past all the trees. From where I was, I wasn't even able to clearly see the water. I only heard it due to all the splashing Brago was making. I took a step forward, stopped, and then sat myself back down. I'm not sure if my lack of motivation to go the short distance to the stream was exhaustion or just laziness. Either way, I had to get my mind off the pain.

I allowed my mind to wander to the mamodo we fought earlier. It's been a long time battle with the mamodo's and it's kind of strange to still run into many weak ones. Or is it possible that they aren't exactly weak, we're just really strong? So far, hardly a battle's gone by where Brago and I have to break a nervous sweat.

We have somehow earned a reputation of being one of--if not _thee _strongest team. Although Brago lets on that he expected nothing less, I know he's happy inside that he's getting closer and closer to becoming the next Mamodo King. I wonder if I'll feel just as proud as he when we finally win. I wonder how many more we have to get through. I wonder how much longer we have together. I wonder how our parting will be…

"Sherry," his voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked to my right, only to come practically face to face with another large fish only he can find. He jumped over it so I was able to see him, "How much do you want?"

"Half," I responded. He had begun to turn around, but did a double take when I said this. He raised an eyebrow and I showed a small smile before shaking my head, "It was a joke. Same as last time."

He stared at me strangely for another long moment before turning to the fish, "Too bad you weren't serious. It'll do you some good."

I lowered my dress to cover my shin, though I shifted a lot. The material of my dress irritated my wound every time it even slightly rubbed against it.

"Eating half of that fish will do me more harm than good, I'm sure."

He said nothing else as he cut a very small portion off for me. I watched him as he threw sticks together and then started a fire so I could cook the fish. He put the chunk of fish onto a large stick before setting it above the fire with the support of two other sticks with a little U shape on each side of the fire.

While he sat in front of the whole rest of the fish to begin eating, I scooted just a little closer to the fire to get warmer. Even though it was late spring, the nights in the middle of the woods always got a bit chilly. It made me almost wish that we could search for mamodo's in the city where there are hotels. Almost.

But there was always something nice and interesting about "camping out" in the middle of nowhere with Brago. The food, service, and bedding were free…not that money really mattered to me anyway.

I have to laugh thinking back on all the bitter memories of my childhood. Although I was constantly yelled at and disciplined, I was still a little rich girl that was used to a big, soft bed that always made itself. If someone were to have told me that I would be sleeping outside more than inside when I grew older, I would call them crazy.

"I think it's done," Brago said, pointing to the fish over the fire. I looked from him to the fish, only to then notice that flames were coming from the fish, heating my body instantly.

"Oh!" I yelled, hoping my dinner wasn't too burnt. I reached forward with both hands to grab each side of the stick, but froze when only the red fire was before my eyes. I felt the intense heat enter my body through all my pores, traumatizing my mind. Ever since that terrible incident with Koko, fires have been one of my phobias.

My mind flashed back to that moment, seeing the deep emptiness in my best friend's eyes and how she tried to kill me for standing in her way. I saw her walking towards me, raising her book and forefinger in my direction, her mamodo stepping forward.

"Goodbye, Sherry," her voice echoed through my ears as I became blinded from her attack.

"Sherry!" I snapped out of my nightmare when Brago pushed me back way from the fire. My eyes widened when I saw him glaring at me, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I stared as he took the burning fish off the flames and blew on the fire. It didn't take him long to put it out, but I could see the many black burnt spots all over the fish. I blushed when I realized how long I must have zoned out, but Brago only handed the fish on a stick to me.

"I hope you like it well done."

I took the food slowly from him, my whole body still feeling extremely hot. Suddenly, I wish I had another pair of clothing that wasn't as consuming and large as my pink dress. I looked down as I waited for him to say something about my stupidity, but was surprised when I heard nothing.

I sighed inaudibly and blew on my fish to cool it off. I found it more than a little pathetic that my trips to the past are not an uncommon thing anymore. Not to me, nor to Brago. I'm sure he knew what I had been thinking and that was why he didn't even bother to ask. I'm not sure if I was happy that he left well enough alone or not.

I wish he would say _something_…

Alas, I knew I shouldn't expect any words out of him unless it was important or necessary. I took a bite into my dinner, surprised at how good burnt fish tasted.

"This is actually really good," I commented aloud, taking another nibble from it. Though it was good, I didn't wish to burn my tongue.

Brago just got done eating his dinner; the large fish skeleton was all that remained. He managed to break off a small, thin bone to use as a toothpick and get the excess fish out of his teeth.

"We'll just have to burn all your food from now on then," he said, moving his hands behind his head and leaning back against a tree to face me.

"That won't be necessary," I told him, allowing a small smile to play across my lips. Another thing that I was able to accomplish overtime was how to loosen up. I still had my awful flashbacks, but I also gave myself permission to have a good time around Brago. Or…as much of a good time as he'd allow.

"Right, we'll stick with burning more books," he remarked, frowning even though he probably wanted to laugh in all the faces of his enemies.

With the mention of the books, I again thought back to the fight earlier and looked down at the black book beside me. I never let that book out of my sight and I protected it as though it were my child. Was that how all the other bookkeepers thought of their books also? Was that why they embraced it closely to their chest when they knew they were about to lose it?

Subconsciously, I set down my fish on the other side of me and grasped Brago's book, holding it to my chest in the same fashion the man had done. If I knew there was a fighting chance, I would keep the book safe until I was able to find a way.

After all, I made a promise to Brago that I would help him become the Mamodo King. And he's my key in getting Koko back to normal. But not only that…

I looked up at him, seeing how he stared oddly at me. I don't blame him. I don't know why I was acting the way I was, thinking about…everything.

Maybe it was the fact that the end was getting nearer and nearer. Perhaps I was thinking too much into how I would let Brago go so easily. Ever since I lost Koko and all the time and space that separated us, Brago quickly filled the place of my best friend. He was now the one saving me and making me stronger. He was now the one that encouraged me to continue forward and who got to know me for me.

He's the only one that knows how deeply I hurt inside.

And he and I both know that we will eventually go our separate ways as well. He will go back to his home and I will stay in mine.

Home sweet home.

"What goes around comes around…"

Too bad a home isn't sweet when there isn't anyone there to enjoy the sweetness with you.

11111111111

This is my first Zatch Bell fanfic, and of course I have to make it a romance. Sherry/Brago caught my interest and it made me happy to see other people wrote about them too. I don't think this is gonna be a one-shot…it just depends on how well people like this. I'm planning on making more parts, but this'll also work for a one-parter, so it doesn't matter too much.

Tell me what you think!

Enula


	2. Learning of the Fire Mamodo

**Home Sweet Home**

**II.**

"It's been over a week since our last battle. Are you sure there's another mamodo out here?" Sherry asked, trying her best to keep her exhaustion out of her voice.

It was true; we had been walking for a long time now and had not come across another opponent. But I _knew _there was another one. I could sense it's strong presence. I told her this, but she still seemed unsatisfied.

"Do you think they'll come looking for us?" She asked, switching the book from hand to hand.

"It's possible," I responded, wondering why she was asking such questions today, "The power I sense isn't exactly weak."

She flashed me a quick smirk, "Oh, so our work might be cut out for us this time, huh?"

I didn't even twitch my lips when she made this joke, "Doubtful. It'll probably end up being a disappointment just like all the others."

We continued forward in silence after this, getting lost in our own thoughts. We both stopped in unison, however, when we noticed someone running toward us at top speed…for a human, anyway. Keeping calm, we waited until she reached us. Her dark complexioned skin was shiny with sweat, her dark eyes wild with fright. I'm sure she would have continued to run past us if her eyes didn't fall directly on me.

She stopped in front of us, her chest rising and falling heavily as she tried to catch her breath. She turned to Sherry but pointed at me, "This your mamodo?"

Sherry glanced at me then raised her eyebrow. I agreed silently that it was a stupid question to ask. Nonetheless, she turned back to the girl and nodded, "What's it to you?"

The girl's eyes widened even more, "There's a mamodo out there…a powerful one. I…" her voice cracked as a tear slid down her cheek. I rolled my eyes slightly. Not another crybaby. "I just lost my mamodo to it." She sobbed, clenching her fists. She took a large step closer and got right in Sherry's face, "If you deeply care for your mamodo, _don't _make him go into battle against this one! You'll regret it!"

"Where is this mamodo located?" I asked, the mentioning of this powerful source perking my interest.

Turning away from Sherry, the girl glared down at me with pity, "God, you're so _stupid_!" And with that, she went around us and broke into her run again.

I was thinking about stopping her and forcing her to speak, but I decided against it. I was capable enough to find this mamodo on my own.

We continued walking as though we never ran into the frantic girl. Silence echoed around us once again, until Sherry asked another one of her infamous questions for the day.

"Did you want to train for awhile, Brago?"

I turned my eyes toward her, but she was facing ahead with no emotion crossing her features. She left my gaze, "That won't be necessary. I have confidence that that girl should have been warning the other mamodo about us. That is…" I glanced back over to her, "as long as you don't feel weak."

"Of course not," she shot back indignantly, her eyes narrowing, "I've been--."

"Good," I cut her off short, not needing for her to go into explanation. She didn't try fighting back to finish her sentence, but instead become solemn and mellow. Her blue eyes took on a hazy look and she seemed to be struggling against something within herself.

I turned away from her quickly, "If you have something to say, then say it."

She gave me that look she always gives me when she wonders how I knew something was on her mind. It wasn't that hard to figure out; her emotions showed like an open book. She sighed irritably.

"I just don't want to rush into anything we're not ready to face yet. It'll be a shame if we lose now after all we've been though." She switched the book to her other hand.

This statement annoyed me, "Are you saying you have no faith in my abilities?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all, Brago," she answered with equal annoyance, "I'm just saying that perhaps we should take precautions with this one."

I didn't respond to this, but instead thought about it. I didn't have anything telling me to take extra precautions, so why did she? Was she feeling less confident in herself? If so, maybe I did have something to be worried about. Without Sherry, I wouldn't be able to carry out even half of the battle.

Before I could voice my concern for her, a loud pitched scream from another girl echoed off all the surrounding trees. Instantly, Sherry and I broke into a run. I knew what was on both our minds: this could be the work of the mamodo we were looking for.

It didn't take us long to reach a large clearing. The first thing I spotted was a young girl and her mamodo trying to put out the fire on their book. The second and most important thing I spotted was a man holding open a spell book with his mamodo beside him, draped in a big red cloak that concealed him.

The firing book disappeared along with the small mamodo that claimed it. The mamodo that remained turned in our direction, one evil eye glaring at us through the cloak. The look didn't intimidate me in the least. I took a confident step forward, only to see the man and the mamodo turn and run in the opposite direction.

I smirked, "If they're so strong, why are they running away?" Upon saying that, I broke into a sprint, hearing Sherry begin to run after me also.

They were fast, but I was able to keep an eye on them the whole time. That is, until they slid down the side of a semi-large cliff. I stopped at the top, waiting to see if they were able to make it to the bottom without any problem from the human. To my slight amazement, they almost began running again before they even reached the bottom.

No bother. I can do that, too. I jumped over the side, free-falling a few feet before my feet smacked against the steep cliff. The rocks and dirt helped me slide down all the way easily, my land just as perfect as theirs. It only took me a few more feet of running before I remembered Sherry.

Hating to stop my chase, I turned around, hoping to see her at least half way down the cliff. But of course, she was at the very top, looking over the side as though it was the fall to her death.

I didn't yell for her to hurry, nor for her to simply jump. Looking up at how exhausted she was, allowing her to attempt the cliff could indeed end in disaster. I looked over my shoulder, but I knew the mamodo I had been looking for was long gone. I would just have to wait for another time.

I walked away from the cliff a little more before running toward it. With as much muscle and speed as I could accumulate, I ran straight up the cliff, using the bigger rocks for some support. Soon enough, I was back atop the hill beside Sherry.

"I lost them," I said, leaving my voice emotionless.

Breathing hard for a long moment, Sherry looked away from me, "Sorry…"

I wanted to tell her that she shouldn't be, for it wasn't her fault she was a weak female human and couldn't slide down the side of a cliff. Instead, I turned and began heading back in the direction in which we came.

"We should get you back into the city," I told her, though I hated the idea of leaving that mamodo out here unbeaten, "You can recuperate better and faster there."

"No!" She yelled, anger very apparent in her tone. I stopped and turned to her, spotting that certain fire in her eyes. I have to admit to myself that I love seeing that, for it makes her look more raw…more determined. It's something I don't see in every passing ningen.

"I can make it just fine! I just need to…take a break," her breathing suddenly became heavier rather than regular and she fell forward. I watched her go the ground, waiting to see if she would pick herself back up. When she made no other movement, I called out to her. When she didn't answer, that's when I knew I would have to carry her for awhile.

Walking over to her, I picked up on the slight scent of blood. I leaned closer to her, trying to figure out where it was coming from. It came from near her feet. I rolled her over onto her stomach and lifted her dress slightly. On her left shin was a large open wound. How did she get that? And why hadn't she mentioned it? By the look of it, it wasn't that new, but it didn't look as though it was healing properly.

"Stupid girl…" I mumbled under my breath before ripping a large chunk of cloth from her dress. Hope she didn't mind. I lifted her left leg slightly so as to drape the cloth around her shin a few times. When I felt the bandage was thick enough where the blood shouldn't seep all the way through, I tied a tight knot to keep it in place.

"Brago…" I heard her whisper harshly. I looked up to her face, her eyes barely able to stay open. The blue that shown through the slits were amazingly bright, "I'm…fine."

Sighing as she reached a single hand up, for her other hand was busy grasping my book, I grasped it in my own hand. Turning around, I pulled her weight off the ground until I was able to wrap both her arms around my neck. From there, my hands held her firmly on the back of her thighs so I could lift her effortlessly onto my back.

"Hai…you're fine," I reassured her.

* * *

Before the sun set, I was able to make it to the city. The city…where everyone stared at Sherry and I, no doubt wondering with their nosey minds why someone not human was carrying a passed out girl. Like always, however, I ignored them. They weren't worth my time.

I searched for the nearest hotel. If it was one thing Sherry had to make sure to teach me, it was looking for "the perfect hotel that makes the woods look like hell".

"What if I prefer hell?" I had asked her, but she had only shook her head as if she had expected no other answer from me.

When I saw a fairly small hotel, I settled for that instead of looking for one that she would like better. Even though the sign said motel instead of hotel, it seemed close enough. I entered in through the front doors where there was an old man standing behind the counter. It looked like he had been standing there all his life, just waiting for someone to walk through those doors.

A shaky smile crinkled his face even more, "How may I help you, young man?"

"I need a room," I said bluntly, not looking for any small talk.

"Ah, of course," he bowed, but seemed to not be able to stand up straight again. I stared at him, waiting for him to make a move. I was just getting impatient when he slowly recovered. "Would you like one room or two rooms?"

"If I said I need _a _room, that means one," I said, hoping he would just give me the damn key.

"Ah…" he looked up at the ceiling before looking back at me, "What do you need again?"

I closed my eyes and squeezed Sherry's thighs a little tighter than I intended, "I need _a room_."

"Eh?" he opened his eyes a little more to get a better look at me, "Are you in the show?"

"No, now just give me a key to a room!" Raising my voice so he could maybe hear me better.

He gave me an odd look, "Give a kiss to a broom?"

I gritted my teeth. I clenched my fists as best as I could, stirring the sleeping Sherry into consciousness. She mumbled something incoherent, but I didn't bother to find out what it was.

"Never mind…I guess a motel's not a hotel," I grumbled and turned to leave before the old man made me even angrier.

Just as I was about to go back out the door, the man yelled in realization, "Oh, you're here for a room? Well, why didn't you say so. Here, let me get you a key."

My hand was on the door when he said this. I almost wanted to ignore him all together and just find someplace else. But Sherry was heating up and I needed to lay her down. I turned to see him looking for a key. Slowly, I walked back over to the desk.

He turned to me again, "Now, would you like a room with one bed or two?"

"One would be sufficient," I said. After all, I wasn't really planning on sleeping.

As if a transformation took place before my eyes, the man's eyes lit up and a sly grin spread his thin lips, "Ah yes…of course. I see you already swept her off her feet." he chuckled, throwing his head back so quickly I thought it would roll right off his neck.

I raised a brow as he continued to laugh on. I really didn't get what was so funny, but he obviously thought that whatever it was, was hilarious.

Finally, he quieted down and reached behind him to grab a key. He tossed it to me. I caught it with ease and watched as he pointed a finger at me, "Go get her, Tiger."

"Whatever." I walked toward the hallway as soon as I could, hearing him mumble a low, "Did I forget something…?" I didn't bother to go back and tell him that he forgot to charge us.

Once inside the room, I slid Sherry off my back and onto the bed. She fell limply, hardly making a sound when she was transferred. How could she be this worn out? We didn't do that much, did we? We stayed up the whole night before and half the night before that, but she didn't show any immediate signs of slowing down.

I turned away from her after I realized I had been staring, when she finally spoke, "You saved me once again, Brago."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a rescue," I said dully, walking over to the couch by the window and sitting down. I stared across the room at her and she stared back at me. I could tell she was fighting to keep her eyes open.

She smiled slightly, "Being modest now?"

I humph-ed and crossed my arms, "There's nothing to be modest _or _arrogant about."

Finally, she closed her eyes but she moved her hand every once in awhile to tell me she was still awake. It was annoying me that she slept that whole time on my back and when I bring her to one of her comfy beds, she keeps herself awake.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her, thinking maybe that was the problem.

"No," she responded lowly, in a voice I almost didn't recognize. I blamed it on her drowsiness.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes." She responded in the same voice.

I kept a straight face but happened to look down at her legs and remembered her wound.

"Are you in pain?"

As if my question made her remember the scratch, she twitched her leg, "A little."

"Do you want a wet towel?"

"No."

I paused and stared at her harder before she opened her eyes once again. We stared at each other for a long moment, the silence in the room comforting.

"Do you want to take one of your extra long baths?"

Her lips formed a big, genuine smile and she let out a small laugh, "Yes."

Without even thinking about it, I stood and went into the bathroom. Why did motel or hotel bathrooms always have to be so small? It was hardly possible to move. Sherry's mansion bathroom was the size of a park.

I remembered watching her closely before, as she got ready for a bath. She hummed a certain haunting tune as she turned the faucet on and ran hot water into the tub. The tune played in my mind as I mocked what she did. I watched the water begin to build before I turned to the sink. Still humming, she would walk over to her fancy cabinet and grab many bottles of bath stuff. The bottles here weren't as large as hers, but I still grabbed them and put them on the edge of the tub. Her voice was still echoing in my mind as I laid a towel on the floor beside the tub and put another on the sink.

When I watched her do it, I found this action to be my cue to leave. I exited the bathroom to see her sitting up in bed.

"It's ready," I went back to sit on the couch. I looked all around the room before my eyes finally fell on her. I was wondering why she was still sitting there and why…she was giving me an odd look.

"It's ready," I told her again, basically telling her to go.

She smiled gently and slowly stood, walking toward the bathroom. Before she closed the door, she turned back to me and said, "Thanks for everything, Brago." The door between us closed.

I stared at the closed door for a long moment, not exactly sure what I was thinking.

I'm not exactly sure I wanted to know.

* * *

Due to popular demand…I'm writing more and making this into a story! Yipee! Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. You have no idea how much that meant to me. Actually, I had this chapter written even before I posted Chapter 1, so…yeah, either way it was gonna be a multi-chapter thing.

As of right now, I'm working on part 3. Thanks again!

Enula


	3. Never Let Go

Home Sweet Home

III.

Relaxing in the warm bath that Brago prepared for me was the best experience I had in the last few weeks. Bathing in the closest river or stream never appealed to me, nor did it refresh me. Washing my clothes in the cold water didn't do much justice, either.

Which reminded me…; I looked over to my dirty and torn dress lying on the floor beside the sink. I was so disgusted with it when I took it off, I didn't even bother to fold it. It had me wondering what I would be wearing until tomorrow when we would be able to make it back to my house.

Of course, I could just wrap a towel around myself and cover under the blankets for the rest of the night. The thought made me blush, my cheeks heating up slightly. I glanced over to the door, knowing Brago was right on the other side. I'm not sure _why _I felt a bit embarrassed about walking out there naked. I'm sure he's seen me in the nude before when I bathed in the river, but…

I closed my eyes. Why was I even thinking about it? It was _Brago_ for God's sake! Though…

My eyes slowly opened to stare up at the ceiling. It was silent throughout the motel. The only sound that entertained my ears was the constant dripping from the faucet. My hands gripped each side of the tub, holding my head above the water.

I'm not sure what I was feeling, but…it felt so foreign to me, I didn't know what to think of it. I felt it building up for quite awhile now, but didn't give it my full attention until I began to see how close other humans were getting with their mamodo's. Their pained emotions began to hit me hard, and it was getting tougher to keep my tears to myself. It hurts to lose someone you love…I know.

You're going to lose Brago eventually, you know…

I felt my nose begin to burn and sunk deeper into the water. I had to stop this! It was wrong…to want to keep Brago here with me. That was nowhere near part of our agreement. I was to help him become the Mamodo King and he was to help me get back what I lost.

If I view the full circle, I see that I have to lose one thing to gain another.

"Brago…"

His name left my lips so abruptly, I even surprised myself. Water droplets slid down my cheeks and slipped into my mouth. Salty…it wasn't water. It was my tears. _Damn it! _This was the worst time I could get sentimental. Near the end of our journey…

But was it really near? How was I to know how many more mamodo's there were out there. I shouldn't assume that others have beaten each other just yet. I don't want to assume that.

I flinched away from my thoughts when my left leg throbbed. I looked down to see a thin blood stream flowing steadily from my shin. I hadn't realized Brago tied a bandage around me until I stripped down. Although it was painful, it made me smile to know Brago was there taking care of me.

It took me probably a good ten minutes to get the knot he made untied. But when I was finally able to unravel what the cloth was hiding, I was completely mortified. Blood seeped through more than half of the bandage and dried blood covered all my shin. It seemed to have stopped bleeding, at least.

Until now. I knew I wasn't losing that much blood to be concerned, but the thought of it was still making me light-headed. I still didn't know how I managed to get the scratch. Feeling a few more tears trickle down my cheeks, I sucked in a deep breath and leaned over to the side to reach for my dress.

My fingers grasped it enough to pull it toward me. Taking slow breaths, I drew forth my arm strength to rip another section off my dress. I would wait until I was ready to get out of the water before wrapping my leg; I wanted to see if it would stop bleeding.

I splashed water on my face, trying to settle my puffy eyes. I didn't want to cry at all, but the urge was so tremendous, I wasn't sure I could hold it all back. I didn't know why I was so worried and flustered…and it wasn't even about my leg.

I looked toward the door again. My vision blurred as tears clouded my eyes. I quickly splashed my face again, going a little overboard when I splashed my face continuously about ten times. I stopped abruptly, though the water took a few moments to settle down.

Why am I so upset?

I let out a sob louder than what I had anticipated. That made me freeze, even my breathing. I wouldn't doubt Brago heard that. He despised it when I cried. Hell, _I _despised it when I cried! But I didn't want Brago to view me as any weaker than he already did.

Splashing my face one more time, I swallowed my tears. I grabbed a washcloth and poured almost the whole tiny bottle of soap onto it. I scrubbed the cloth all over my skin until it burned, as though I was trying to wash away everything that was bothering me. It was a task I wasn't so sure I could complete so easily.

I washed the soap off quickly and pulled the plug to let the water out. I stood up, glad that the bleeding was slowing down. Stepping out of the tub, I grabbed the large white towel and wrapped it around myself.

I happened to glance into the mirror in front of me and was shocked at how horrified I looked. I didn't remember looking this scared since…that incident with Koko. But why?

I gripped the side of the sink, my knuckles turning white at my strong grip. My eyes widened and my teeth gritted.

Why!

God, help me…but something was going to happen. Something bad. I never knew myself to have a sixth sense or psychic abilities, but something had me worried. I closed my eyes when I began to feel dizzy. I backed up and sat myself down on the toilet, glad the lid was closed. Taking a few deep breaths, I felt myself calm down.

I was so anxious by this point, I'm not even sure I was thinking about anything.

I wish Brago didn't make the water so hot…

It wasn't even that hot…

I didn't want cold water anyway…

I opened my eyes, and my argument stopped. I heard the last of the water slip down the drain, the only sound now being my heavy breathing.

Reaching down, I grabbed the cloth I ripped from my dress and held it up. It hung limply from my hand, my vision blurring out the background. I focused only on the long, dirty pink rag and thought that it was the perfect size to wrap around my neck.

My other hand grabbed the opposite end of the material. I held it straight in front of me before bringing it forward. I pressed it against my throat, sighing lowly at how cool it felt against my burning hot skin.

I moved my arm to the back of my neck, the cloth following along. The tightness was soothing…it numbed the pain.

Suddenly, I felt something tickling down my leg. My eyes traveled downward to see that my leg was still bleeding. That's right…I ripped a piece of my dress to stop the bleeding. It wouldn't be good to lose any more blood. I might become delirious.

Unwrapping the fabric from my neck, I lowered it to my left shin. I wrapped it around and around and around until the bottom half of my leg was hidden. It felt tight. However, when I stood back up, I felt it come lose. I didn't care.

With the towel still covering my body, I opened the bathroom door and stepped into the air conditioned bedroom. I saw Brago still sitting on the couch. He was resting his eyes until he heard me come out. Our eyes met briefly until I walked toward the bed, sitting down on the side mechanically. My left leg felt bare. Looking down, I realized the rag slipped off a few feet from the bed.

Tears entered my orbs again. _I lost it…_

Brago sighed and stood up. He began to walk towards me, "Can't even tie a simple knot?"

Useless…

He bent down and picked up the piece I ripped, then kneeled directly in front of me. I felt his cool hand grab my left leg, sending a chill down my spine.

I found myself smiling, "Proposing?"

"Very funny," he mumbled dryly, beginning to wrap the bandage around my leg tighter than I could ever get it.

I lost my smile. No…it wasn't funny. It was preposterous!

He tied the knot. When he stood up, I looked down at his handy worked and admired it as though it was the most amazing thing I ever saw.

Brago noticed my look, "What's your problem, Sherry?"

Sherry…my name.

I slowly scanned the length of his body until I reached his eyes. His red irises held nothing on the outside, but I saw that he looked more than a little confused. I _saw it…_

Smiling gently, I said, "You said my name…"

Immediately, he turned away from me and walked back to the couch, "Go to sleep."

My head throbbed suddenly, enough to cause me to reach my hand up to my temple. Was this a migraine? I groaned lowly and squeezed my eyes shut.

I won't lose you…

Was it just me or did I say that aloud?

I won't let you go…

Sleep. I just needed some rest. I slowly lowered myself to the pillow. The soft, cool sheets began to help right away. I sighed, overjoyed that the pain was passing nicely. I saw the lights go out behind my closed eyelids. I felt only the sheet being pulled over me. I began sinking away from reality…or was I floating toward it?

Without thinking, my hand shot out and wrapped around Brago's wrist. I'm not sure how I knew where exactly he was, but I know I didn't want to let go. I felt him struggling against my hold. Was I really holding him that tight? Surely it would be a snap for him to break free.

"Sherry, let go," he demanded.

"Don't want to let go…" I mumbled, my words slurring together due to my face being half buried in the pillow.

"Sherry," he said my name again, a warning tone echoing in his voice.

I narrowed my eyebrows, my body beginning to tremble, "No…"

The last thing I remember was him pulling away from me.

* * *

The early morning sun shone through the thin curtains. I squinted and buried my head under the sheet, but the sheet was just as thin. Why couldn't there be blinds?

Wait…curtains? Sheet? Blinds? It took me a few seconds to realize I was sleeping in a motel bed and not in the forest where the sun poked through the trees. I slowly pulled the sheet away from my eyes. It felt refreshing how…amazing I felt. No headache…no weird thoughts…no built up tears. Nothing.

I groaned quietly when I stretched, feeling all my muscles wake up. I smiled at how amazing that felt also. I looked down and saw that I was naked.

Naked!

I found I was lying atop a towel and quickly wrapped it around my front. I glanced over to the window to see Brago standing there, looking out at the rising sun. I blushed even though he hadn't been looking at me.

"Good, you're up," he spoke so suddenly it made me jump. I sat up and threw my legs over the side of the bed, "Now we can move on."

I saw that he was quite eager to leave, so I reached for the phone on the bedside table and dialed my phone number. The phone picked up on the first ring.

"Moshi moshi, Bellmont residence."

I smiled at the sound of my butler's voice, "Good morning."

"Ah, Miss Sherry, what a pleasant surprise," I could practically hear him smiling on the other end, "And how are you this morning?"

"Pretty good, actually. Do you think you can come pick me up?"

"Of course. What are your whereabouts?"

I looked at the notepad beside the phone and saw the name of the motel on the paper. I told my butler the name and he said he would be here in no more than half an hour. I hung up the phone and immediately went into the bathroom to gargle water, trying to get the nasty morning taste out of my mouth.

My feet kicked something on the floor. When I looked down, I noticed that it was my dress. I hadn't bothered to throw it into the waste basket last night for one reason or another.

Funny…I couldn't remember anything about last night. The last thing that came to mind was Brago getting a bath ready for me.

Hm…maybe I was so exhausted I simply took the bath and then fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Can't say it hasn't happened before.

Picking up what was left of my dress, I threw it in the garbage. I knew my butler would probably be asking about my clothes, but I was hoping he would keep well enough alone. I hope the motel didn't mind me taking one of their towels.

I stepped back into the room, seeing Brago still staring out the window. I blushed again when I realized I was walking around shamelessly in a towel. Yet, he didn't seem to notice or care. I sat down on the bed.

"My butler's coming to pick us up," I told him, although I'm sure he heard my conversation to know that, "It'll be nice to go home again."

He didn't even glance over his shoulder at me, "Right."

My eyes saddened when I noticed he didn't sound at all enthused about going back to my mansion. He never liked it there all that much for some reason. I never knew why. Was it too _nice _for him? Too clean, perhaps? Too civilized? Or was it something else?

I gazed at him harder than I had in a long time. His eyes continue to stare outside, as if he was looking for something…waiting for something.

Waiting for his freedom? I wouldn't doubt it. He has been under my control for some time now. Though…I really didn't like to think of him being under my control. He was still free to do many things by himself.

Maybe he was beginning to wait impatiently to become the king. His wild heart wanted a new adventure…a new experience that he couldn't grasp by being in the Ningenkai, continuously fighting mamodo after mamodo.

My home wasn't really a home to him at all…it was simply another thing keeping him captive.

Home sweet home, huh?

I looked away, the floor catching my interest. I didn't understand the unusual silence that filled the room that morning, but I finally saw just how much Brago had to become the Mamodo King. I swore to myself right then and there that I would give him one hundred percent of me and not just ninety. It was time to get serious, even more so than before.

It was time to find the strength within me to never let Brago down again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

I'm back! Thanks again for all your reviews. Sorry this chapter didn't have much action and seemed kinda drawn out, but it's one of those must-have-chapters that will play a big part later on. I hope you liked in nonetheless. Thanks for reading!

Enula


	4. Would you like some Sherry?

Home Sweet Home

IV.

Many nights ago, I remember sleeping in the Makai. In those days, I hardly had anything to worry about besides finding food and fighting off any intruders that invaded my territory. Days and nights in the Makai were always more pleasing than the Ningenkai could ever hope to be. There was no such thing as twenty-four hours. Time blended together and sometimes nights could last more than fifteen days. There was never a guarantee the sun would come up in the morning or the moon would rise at night.

Living in an animalistic world always brought upon battles, but it involved no more than instinct. Demons in the Makai do not simply attack one another every chance they get like many believe.

I was fending for myself even before I grew out of childhood. My parents were slain in a fight over who would get to live in the area. The opposing side was also killed. I was just beginning to understand the ways of the world when this happened, and I made a young promise to myself that I would become stronger than any other to get what I want. I hope this promise will never become old.

Over the years, I gained more power by myself alone. Many wise youkai told me that I must obtain a sensei so I would have someone to lead me down the right path. They prophesized that it would come in handy.

I didn't listen to them. I wanted to work alone with no one to hold me back. I didn't want to learn restraint. I merely wanted to survive.

Then the Mamodo King came forth and spoke of a challenge we were to all take part in. It thrilled me to know that there would be some excitement…but then he mentioned how it would take place in the Ningenkai. Why did he choose there of all places? No matter, I thought, I was still one of the strongest no matter where I fought.

Next, came a crashing rule that upset many of us. Our powers would not work properly in the other world, therefore we were to find a _human _partner to call forth our powers. The youngest of us were to participate in this event, battling to become the next Mamodo King. We were all given a book of spells the humans would read from.

So…I thought…_I worked alone all my life and now my first partner was going to be a ningen. How ironic._

I thought… 

Interesting how I chose Sherry out of everyone else. Sometimes I have to wonder if she chose me before I chose her. I threw the book at her and told her everything that was happening. That's when we made our deal. But the first time she looked at me, I saw trust in her eyes. She didn't even know me. I blocked the blow to her death, but I could have very well attacked her as well for all she knew.

She was a loner as well as I, though her status was not by choice. She had had only one friend and that friend turned against her. I believe the mamodo didn't have to convince the girl too much to awake the evil in her heart. It had to have been bordering dangerously close…so close, Sherry's friend could have snapped on her own in no time.

I also believe that even if that blast didn't kill Sherry and I didn't show up, Sherry herself was on her way to snapping.

We had made it back to her mansion. I gave her my black coat to put over her, so she wouldn't be so exposed. Her butler didn't ask why she wore no clothing, only stared at her with confusion. As soon as we entered the doors, she ran straight up the stairs to her room. I knew my way around, but decided to follow her up. If I didn't, I wasn't sure how long she would take.

She didn't close her door all the way, so I allowed myself in. She was searching through her overly large closet for something to where while I sat on the window seat to look out over her grounds.

I looked to the floor when I heard her throw multiple clothes out of the closet. I glanced to the separate room where she was hidden, "Can't you just put on what you always wear?"

"I could…" I heard her thinking about it and looked back out the window.

"Though I would suggest you wear something a little less heavy. You get overheated and pass out too easily. It's probably due to that." I crossed my arms and leaned against the windowpane, "Don't you agree?"

"I suppose, but…" she trailed off as she came out of the closet, still holding that damn towel to her. She had discarded my cloak on the window seat, "I was brought up wearing dresses and never really thought about wearing anything else."

"I'm sure you must have lighter dresses."

She looked at me as though I had gone insane. Her eyes grew, "You know, Brago, you've got a point. I do have dresses that are made for a day out in the sun." I shook my head before she continued, "I just got to figure out where I have them." She disappeared within the closet again.

"This isn't entertaining," I mumbled, closing my eyes. I thought it would be in my best interest to meditate so I would not become too impatient with her.

Slipping into my own state of mind, I thought back to yesterday after she came out of the bathroom. She was definitely not acting like herself. She looked like a little girl wanting to cry her eyes out for no reason or for every reason.

She kept speaking of losing something and not wanting to let go. I presumed she was only having a dream while being half awake.

One thing still tugged at my thoughts roughly, however. After she laid down and I covered her so she would not show herself to me in case her towel were to come off, she grabbed me. Her fingers wrapped around my wrist like a vise, and though I _knew_ I was much stronger than her, I was having a hard time freeing myself from her. Her body was as stiff as the dead and there was no way to bring her back.

When I finally managed to escape her grip, I saw a single tear slip from her eye and drop to the pillow. I don't think she remembers any of it and that's what confuses me. What could her subconscious mind be thinking to make her so strong and then tearful?

What was she so afraid of?

Upon asking myself this question, I slowly opened my eyes when I felt her presence standing directly in front of me. Pink invaded my vision as she held up a silky pink dress with thin straps.

"Think this would work?"

I looked at her from around the outfit. Was she serious in asking me that? I actually couldn't care less what she wore. When I gave no response, she took it upon herself to believe I agreed with her choice.

She walked to the other side of the room to slip it on. I looked back outside.

"We really need to get back on track, Sherry," I began, watching my eyes in the window's reflection, "We're so close to that fire mamodo I can taste victory." I licked my lips lusciously, the thought making me ache for battle.

Sherry didn't respond at first, but then made an uncomfortable sound, "Did you want you get something to eat first?"

I clenched my fists. I knew she needed nourishment if she was to do well in travel and in battle, but her weak human body was really starting to annoy me. In the Makai, I sometimes went more than two weeks without eating as part of my training. I often thought about doing the same to her, but figured she would drop over dead in the first four days.

I saw her reflection in the window. She was standing behind me now in her lighter pink dress that hugged her body rather than flared out. She was hugging my book to her chest, and her eyes looked sad. I don't think she knew I could see her, for she raised the book to her chin and pressed her lips against it. Her eyes closed only slightly, but she appeared as though she were in a dream.

When the Mamodo King gave us our books, he somehow connected some of our spiritual energy into them. We knew when our books were safe and when they were in deep trouble. Power encircled the books when we used our powers, and we were to feel the burn when our books are destroyed.

When I watched Sherry kiss my book, not only did I see it, I _felt _it. The odd sensation shot through my body so quickly, my right hand lashed out and smacked right against her window. The force I used, plus my gravity powers, cracked the glass slightly before it was pushed out of its place.

Sherry gasped when there was nothing but a hole in her wall . The glass shattered into a million pieces when it hit the ground below, and I heard some of her groundskeepers shout in alarm.

Everything then became quiet. For the first time in my life, I was out of breath and I didn't even battle. I hated the feeling of my chest heaving in and out so fast that I couldn't stop my head from spinning.

"Brago…?"

I heard her call out my name curiously, no doubt wondering what got me so worked up. Hell, I don't even know why I reacted like I did.

"It's nothing," I finally said when I believed my breathing was back to normal. I stood from the window seat and walked toward the door, "Let's get something to eat so we can leave."

I was already walking down the stairs before she started to follow. She spoke up when we reached the first floor, "Do you mind if we go out to eat?"

"Whatever," I responded, now heading toward the door. I was in no mood to argue with her. My nerves were still tingling and if I didn't have the kind of control I did, I'm sure I would have been trembling. I stopped and looked over my shoulder to see her calling for her butler to drop us off somewhere. She braided her hair? When did she do that?

I shook my head. It didn't matter. I walked to her limo and got in before the butler came and offered to open the door for me. Sherry followed quickly, slamming the door behind her. She sat on the seat across from me. I then heard the front door open and slam before the engine turned on.

"I know this really nice place right out of town that serves all kinds of fish. They cook it just right and add the right amount of ingredients to make it perfect." She explained in my kind of monotone, though the phrase itself should have been more upbeat. It would have been okay had I said it…but it sounded out of place when she did. At times, Sherry can be just as ruthless as I, but she was never emotionless.

I was watching her, but when she didn't return my gaze and only looked outside, I glanced down at the book in her lap. I hated that thing, and yet it's what will help me win this war. But it was too connected to me. It acted as a lifeline I had to drag behind me.

"Sometimes…"

"What did you say?" Sherry asked. I blinked my eyes and looked to her. Was I really about to say something I didn't want to? What was wrong with me today? I found myself hoping I didn't catch the delirious epidemic that Sherry had.

"Nothing," I said, looking out the window, "Just thinking."

From my peripheral vision, I saw her open her mouth and then close it quickly. I could tell by her downhearted expression that she wanted to ask what I was thinking.

Don't get too curious, Sherry…

The car pulled to a stop and the butler quickly jumped out of the car and opened the door for us to step out. I didn't bother fighting it. If he wanted to be a lowly human slave, then so be it.

"Will you want picked up, Miss Sherry?" he asked.

"That won't be necessary," she said as we began our way toward the restaurant.

"Very good," he bowed and got back into the limo.

The place was very quiet inside and the smell of fresh beverages floated through the air. Sherry took the liberty to take me to a corner table where it was the darkest and loneliest. I sat opposite from her, but didn't bother to pick up the menu like she did. Besides basic words, her language was often hard to make any sense out of it…especially on menus where people decide to make up words. I always let her order for me.

While her face was hidden, her left hand stayed atop my book, her nails gently tapping on the top cover. It was something she did often, always having a hand on it if it wasn't in her tight grasp. I noticed, but never paid much heed to it. She protected the book just as much, if not more so, than I did. Sherry put so much of her energy into keeping the book safe that I don't have a hard time believing some of her ki entered into my book's soul as well. It made me feel…

Connected…

I _hated _that fucking word.

"Would you like some Sherry, sir?"

"What?" I snapped my head to the side where the voice came from. It was the waiter holding a drink and looking absolutely terrified at the glare I shot him.

"Uh…um…" he stumbled over his words.

Sherry laughed from the other side of the table. Before I could ask what was so funny, she answered for me, "Sherry is a type of alcoholic beverage. It's actually not too bad, if you want to try some."

I raised a brow. Sherry? A type of drink? I looked from the man who still looked a bit petrified so the smiling Sherry who was getting pleasure from my mistake. I leaned back in my chair and glanced out the window, "Whatever."

"Two glasses, please," Sherry ordered, and I heard the waiter pour the drink into two delicate glasses. Sherry then ordered what she would like for herself and what she thought I would like to have.

When the waiter left, I picked up my glass of Sherry and took a cautious sip to see how I would like the taste. To my amazement, it was one of the best drinks I ever had.

"Like it?" She asked and I nodded.

She gave another small laugh, "Even though we're a little young for alcohol, places like this don't mind serving you a little bit. As long as they don't get you drunk." She paused and took a sip of her drink, "Were you ever drunk before?"

My eyes shot up to her. Was she trying to start a conversation that had to do with something other than mamodo's, battles, and survival?

"Once…" I heard myself respond. And was I actually following along with the conversation?

Her eyes widened for a quick moment as she leaned forward with her hands on the table. She looked too interested for her own good. Her shining blue irises urged me to tell the story.

I shook my head once, "There's really nothing behind it. I had been traveling for a couple weeks and came across a strip of land that held some sort of fruit. I was thirsty, so I picked one and drank the juice. It was refreshing, so I picked some more. I really wasn't aware that I was becoming drunk…I was still young at the time. I remember hearing someone yelling at me for eating their food."

I stopped. Why was I telling her this? It had no significant meaning. Why were we even talking about getting drunk in the first place?

She was smiling, however, seeming to enjoy herself more than I ever remembered, "What happened?"

I hesitated before hearing myself say, "I don't know. I passed out."

Sherry laughed again, the soft sound being carried around the restaurant with the fine smelling food. Her eyes shone with an amused twinkle as she took another tiny sip of her drink.

I looked down into my Sherry to see small ripples caused by the slight movements of the table. It would have been near impossible for her to catch it, but for the briefest moment, I felt myself begin to smile.

I caught myself quickly.

* * *

I'm back! Ya know, this is the fastest I have ever updated. But I got almost 40 reviews and for this being a new section and all, I find that really good. Thank you all! And since I went more in depth with Sherry's feelings in the last chapter, I would focus around Brago this time. Don't worry, chapter 5 will have more action. And then after that, it's gonna get more serious.

A little extra thing: I graduated on Thursday, so I had a graduation party today. On my cake, it said, "Ed says, Congratulations!" and then I put an alchemy symbol in the middle of the cake. It was the best cake I ever had. Just thought I'd share that with you.

Until next time…

Enula


	5. Light vs Dark

Home Sweet Home

V.

Brago and I continued on our search for more mamodo's, or more specifically, the Fire Mamodo. I understood why he was so eager to find him, but I wonder if he realized how uninterested I was. Out of all the mamodo's out there, why go after the Fire Mamodo now? Why not give himself more time to become stronger? Not that I wanted him to assume I was calling him weak.

Once we were well into the woods, he took me for a jog. I guess almost a whole day of not doing too much bored him, and he had to get all the kinks out. I was surprised to see how fast and how long I could run. Not only did the almost endless travel help me get in shape, my lighter dress kept me cooler when the wind blew against me.

He stopped after about half an hour and looked back to see I wasn't that far behind. I slowed down when I got closer to him. I breathed heavy for a few minutes, but when I saw that he wasn't continuing, I shot him a look.

"What?"

He prolonged his stare on me, and I felt myself become uncomfortable. I reached a hand up on top of my head to feel if I had something stuck in my hair.

"You're getting better."

The phrase was simple enough, but it sounded so much like a compliment--coming from Brago--that a light blush spread across my cheeks. He actually said it _without _adding a crude remark afterward?

"You still need to run faster, though," he threw in, making my blush turn into more of a flush of anger.

"Brago," I began, my breathing only becoming heavier due to my frustration, "I would like to see you try to find another human that would run for thirty minutes nonstop with you."

He turned away from me with no expression, "What about sixty minutes?"

I let out a long breath, "You're the one that stopped first."

His eyes shot toward me once again. I could tell he took that as an insult, but it was true after all. I didn't complain one time in that half hour and I think I could have run another mile if I really pushed myself.

I was giving him one-hundred percent.

Before he could respond, I heard a loud yell reverberate around us. I couldn't tell what was said, but it was no doubt some sort of spell. I barely caught a glimpse of a bright light before Brago pushed me to the ground. Out of instinct, I swirled around and caught myself right before my face fell into the dirt. I dropped the book by accident, by snatched it up the second I rolled myself over.

I heard Brago groan lonely from beside me. After the dots stopped dancing in my eyes, I saw that he was down on one knee with his hand over his eyes.

"Brago, are you all right?" I asked, slowly rising to my feet.

He didn't answer, which worried me even further. Any other time, he would say he was fine and brush off the pain. I called his name again before walking over to him. I kneeled beside him.

"The damn spell blinded me!" He yelled through his teeth. He moved his hand away from his eyes and slowly opened them. His orbs were more dilated than usual. They were also out of focus. He closed them quickly when he probably sensed me studying him.

"You should never let your guard down out in the wild," I heard a deep voice say. I stood up and looked to my left to see a tall, well-built man come out of the bushes. Following him came a mamodo so white, I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem for him to blend in with the clouds. His clothes were also white. The pallor was so bright and solid, I had to shield my eyes just looking at him.

"Sherry, get ready," Brago demanded. I averted my eyes to him to watch as he stood and faced in our direction. He kept his eyes closed, but I could tell his other senses already kicked in overtime.

"Too slow!" the man yelled before yelling another attack. Instead of a straight shot of light this time, a big ball of light came forth, getting smaller and brighter as it got closer to us.

I flipped open the black book and screamed the first attack, _"Reis!"_

Brago had excellent aim as he pointed his hand right at the light. The dark ball contrasted against the glow, making the attack more bearable. The two spells went right through each other, however, which left us with a small ball of light. Instead of being blinding, it simply felt as though I was lying on blacktop in one-hundred and twenty degree weather. Or standing right next to the sun.

Trying to stay in focus, despite all the sweat dripping into my eyes, I saw that our attack only had half its power about time it reached our opponents. They fell to the ground, but only got the wind knocked out of them for a moment.

The ball of light exploded, fireworks falling down on my bare skin. At least I would get a tan…after the sunburn disappeared.

I grinded my teeth through the pain and turned the book to another page, "You ready, Brago?"

"Let's do it!" He yelled. I looked toward him to make sure he was still looking in the right direction. I should've had more faith in him. He definitely knew what he was doing.

"Gigano-Reis!" Within a second, dark matter blasted everything in our path. For a long moment, it looked as though there was an eclipse. I didn't panic, but instead welcomed the darkness in hope of destroying the light.

The dark disappeared and normal light appeared. I took a step forward to see the Light Mamodo down. I was surprised that it looked blinded as well, but figured it got affected the opposite of Brago.

"No!" the man yelled, glaring at me before glowering at his mamodo, "Get up, you good for nothing weakling! We're not done yet!"

For some reason, the way he talked to his mamodo angered me. I knew that there were mamodo's out there that liked to be treated indifferently, but this one seemed slightly hurt at his bookkeeper's words.

I thought about stepping closer to them, but instead went near Brago. I knew what I was going to do. I saw the mamodo slowly standing back up, blinking his eyes to try to get his sight back.

"You deserve to be burned, not your mamodo!" I yelled at the man, not even flinching when he shot daggers through his angry eyes. I flipped the page again. Brago sensed what I was planning. He put his hand forward and held onto his wrist to keep it steady.

"Ion Gravi-Rei!" A large amount of high ranged gravity came forth. I laid on the ground right beside Brago so I would not get caught in the attack. I felt the ground tremble beneath me as he sent trees straight into the ground. The spell always lasted no more than twenty seconds, but it felt like forever to me. He went in a full circle before coming to an abrupt stop when he reached the full three-sixty.

The attack had been so loud, the silence rang in my ears, and I heard my heavily beating heart. I looked and stood up instantly. I could barely see where the opposing team was smashed to the ground except for the pure white book beside them.

"Come on," I told Brago, walking toward them and hearing him follow behind me. I reached where they lay, seeing that the mamodo was just gaining consciousness, but the man was out cold.

The mamodo tried to sit up, but gravity was still against him. He groaned. That's when I finally realized the mamodo was a girl. Her hair had been so long and as white as her body, I hadn't noticed. She opened her eyes and looked up at me, though I could tell she couldn't see me.

"You can burn my book, now…" she whispered. She turned her head to the side as a couple tears slipped from her face, "Just don't hurt Shiina anymore."

I stared down at her for a long moment before needing to cast my eyes away. Though she was beautiful, she was simply too blinding to keep looking at. I glanced over to the man she called Shiina. I bent down and placed my two fingers to his neck.

"His pulse is slow. He might be in a coma for a few days, but he'll live," I don't know why I felt the need to tell her this, but it seemed to comfort her in her awkward position.

"I'm glad," she admitted weakly.

I raised an eyebrow. His ugly words to her from earlier shot through my mind. And yet…the mamodo…the one that was supposed to be evil and unloving…seemed to have fallen for her Hon no Mochinushi. I stared at the spot beside her.

"You're better off in your own world. You don't need someone like him." She didn't say anything in response to this, though I know she wanted to defend herself.

I shook my head and opened the book again, "Brago…look straight ahead." I saw him do so and was about to read the spell when I hard the Light Mamodo whisper something. Maybe it was just me, but it sounded an awful lot like that three word confession.

"You're better off," I told her once again. For her sake or mine, I'm not sure. _"Reis!" _I read with emotion, the spell shooting forward at the book and catching the unguarded object aflame.

The Light Mamodo closed her eyes, as she could do nothing but wait her inevitable end now. In no time, her glorious light began to fade, and her and her book vanished.

I glimpsed at the man again and felt pity and hatred toward him. His mamodo loved him so much, but he shot heart-wrenching words at her in return. I turned to Brago to see he still had his eyes closed.

"Can you see yet?"

"Those kind of spells don't wear off right away," he told me, not even bothering to turn toward me, "It'll probably take me ten to twelve hours to regain my sight."

"That's too bad," I said dryly, almost sarcastically. I turned around and began to walk away from the battle scene. He began following me, walking like he wasn't blind at all. He even had his hands behind his back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked harshly.

I sighed and held the book close to my side, "Nothing…just that we should find someplace to stop for the day until you're recovered."

He growled at that, no doubt taking that as an insult. How about that, I insulted him twice in one day. Despite myself, I smiled vaguely over my shoulder. He walked just a little faster, "I'm just as capable without my eyes as I am with them."

I titled my head to the side as we began to walk out of the area with all the smashed trees. I walked straight toward the first tree, slowing down just a little so he would be right behind me. At the last second, I side-stepped the tree. He didn't think it would be necessary to take my rash step and ended up running right into the tree.

I let out a small laugh of amusement, but he didn't find it too funny. He knew I did that on purpose.

"Sherry…!" He said my name warningly, clenching his fists as he turned toward me.

"Sorry," I said, though not very apologetically, "but I was just trying to prove my point. I doubt you would have run into that tree if you could see."

He shook his head at my statement of the obvious.

"Let's find someplace to rest," I began walking, hearing him following behind me again. I smiled and subliminally pressed the black book to my chest. It was nice to know that I could help him in his time of need as much as he could help me. As long as I ignore the fact that I made him run into a tree.

I found a place where there was a lot of shade due to the density of the trees and decided that would be our resting spot. I sat down against a tree and Brago felt for a tree near mine before sitting against it also.

I stared across the small distance between us, "You should use this time to sleep."

"I don't think so," he said bluntly.

"Why not? When was the last time you slept anyway?"

He sighed lowly, "I went longer. Besides, the worst time to sleep is when you're injured. An enemy could sneak up on you, but when you wake up, you might temporarily forget about your handicap and panic. It's best you stay awake and alert."

"I'll keep watch," I told him, leaning my head back.

"You would most likely fall asleep yourself," he alleged with disdain.

I narrowed my eyes, "I would not. I slept good last night."

He didn't respond, but instead merely shrugged.

Things between us got quiet for so long, I began thinking he really did fall asleep. I watched him closely, not even seeing him make a small jerk. It was somewhat odd seeing him like this. Though I'm sure his guard wasn't completely down, it still wasn't at top speed and that made him look…different.

I looked at the space between us once again and figured there was about twelve feet there. Trying not to think too hard on it, I began to crawl closer to him. The leaves and twigs cracked under me, but that didn't falter my actions.

Before I knew it, I was right in front of him on all fours. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, which made it easier to get closer to him. I sat back on my heels when my knees were a couple inches from his feet.

What are you doing, Sherry? Seeing if he'll reach out to punch you and miss? He's blind, not stupid.

I leaned forward. Besides all those times he's carried me on his back, this was the closet I ever was to him. Though his skin looked smooth, I was able to make out tiny scars he obtained from the many battles he had to endure.

Over his bottom lip stuck out a small fang on the left side. I imagined myself randomly finding the Gravity Mamodo in the woods and cautiously going up to study him. Why was I suddenly so very curious about him?

"Are you convinced I'm blind now?"

His voice scared me, causing me to snap my head away from him. My heart began thumping roughly at the shock and the embarrassment of being caught.

He raised his chin off his chest, but didn't bother to open his eyes. He didn't seem mad…but then again, he always did have a way of hiding exactly what he was feeling.

"That's…that's not what I was doing," I told him before I could stop and think of how that sounded.

Brago didn't respond, which only made me frustrated. Why did he always have to go quiet? Why couldn't he just talk to me?

Mentioning his eyes, however, made me look at his closed orbs. I found myself wondering if his eyes were redder when he was blind. I didn't take the time to notice when it first happened. Would they be burgundy?

I wonder…

I leaned closer again and raised my hand. My first two fingers touched his eyelid so gently, I would think I was touching nothing at all if it wasn't for his small twitch.

"Does it hurt?" I asked casually, trying to keep calm and collected.

He didn't move for a long moment, actually allowing me to massage his left eye. Unfortunately, he got tired of it and moved away from my hand. I dropped my arm onto my lap, gripping the book I carried over with me.

"No," he finally retorted. I wasn't sure I should believe him. Then again, would he really admit if it hurt anyway? Of course not.

I looked down at the book I was holding, positive he didn't want me looking at him anymore. The silence encircled around us once again, only the birds happy to sing a joyous song. I didn't move back to my tree, but instead stayed seated in front of him. He didn't tell me to leave him alone, so I found no reason to leave his side.

I would stay with him as long as I could.

* * *

I'm back! Sorry for the slight delay, but I have been busy. Lemmie tell you something for those of you who reads these AN's.

Well, for my graduation, I got over a thousand dollars, so I drove down to the closest anime store, Anime Palace. I actually only spend a little over four hundred bucks, but among everything I bought, I only got one Konjiki no Gash Bell thing, 'cause…they didn't have too much of it. It's a pencil board; the main reason I got it is because it has Sherry and Brago on it, too. There was another one, but it was very…pink. Too pink.

Also, the dude at Anime Palace said that in the Japanese version, Brago is already gone. O.O;; I told him that he was wrong, and then he just started teasing me by saying "maybe I am lying…maybe I'm not." Mean! But uhh…does anyone happen to know if Brago's gone yet? I hope not…that'll be sad.

Well, that's all for now! I'll update as soon as I can.

Enula


	6. Just a Playful Shove

Home Sweet Home

VI.

I didn't fall asleep, but instead slipped into a peaceful state of mediation. To my surprise, Sherry didn't fall asleep, either. She stayed seated in front of me. I was able to hear her flipping through the pages of my book. I wondered if she found a new spell she could read. I guess I'll find out in another battle.

I sensed the day go by rather slowly, the air becoming cooler as night began to close in. One thing I noticed was Sherry's presence getting closer and closer. I wouldn't doubt that she got an inch closer to me as each hour passed. Did she notice she was doing it? She had to have become aware of it when I felt her hip touch my foot.

I hope she didn't think she was protecting me. Even in the state I was in, I was still…

I shouldn't say anything against her. She fought well earlier despite the circumstances we ran into. I became slightly worried that she would become clumsy when she found I had been blinded. It just seemed to make her stronger and more determined. I give her credit for that.

What also surprised me was that she didn't appear that worn out after that long run. Maybe I could start training her like I trained myself and she would make it past day four. It was worth a try…though the main purpose behind it was still unclear. Why put her through all the extra training when she seemed strong enough as it was to finish off this war? Would it really come in handy?

The burning in my eyes lessened, and only then did I dare to open my eyes. My vision was slightly blurry at first, but I managed to clear the clouds and spots to see almost perfectly. Indeed, Sherry was sitting practically right on me, still flipping through the book that she could hardly read. She didn't know I was watching her, so I continued to do so until my vision was back to normal.

The sun had become red and only shone through certain treetops. A large ray hit where we were sitting, giving the appearance that we were in the spotlight of the forest. The sun gave Sherry's hair more color, making it a more strawberry blonde. The highlights went well with her complexion, and even made her skin a little shinier. Her eyes turned a darker shade of blue, which looked more fitting with her intense gaze.

My gape averted to the book. Her slender fingers held it with care, turning each page with curiosity. She was sitting with one knee up to her chest and the other leg straight out. Due to this position, her slightly lighter and shorter dress stopped just below her knees, showing off her shin high boots.

The outfit did were well…a little too well.

It made me feel…hungry.

Without hesitation upon this thought, I stood up. She jumped at my sudden and unexpected movement. Tilting her head back, she looked up at me and I looked down at her.

"Can you see now?"

I gave a single nod and began walking in the direction I smelled water. I heard her scramble to her feet and follow after me.

"Just like that? You wake up and you can miraculously see again?" she asked incredulously.

"I told you I would get my sight back in a few hours," I said, side-glancing her, "And I didn't fall asleep. I was merely meditating."

"That's what I meant…" she mumbled, looking straight ahead. She paused for a long moment, "Now what?"

"There's a lake nearby. We can stop there for water and something to eat," I heard a stomach growl, and at first I feared it was mine. For some odd reason, I felt terribly hungry, though I had eaten earlier that day. I usually only eat twice in the same day if I happen to stumble upon food. Studying Sherry seemed to make my stomach empty, however.

I looked toward her and saw her holding her stomach. She wore a blush on her cheeks. A nervous smile spread her lips.

"Just as I assumed," I said dryly, making it seem as though I was only leading her to the lake to get food for her.

She didn't say anything in response, so I had to add, "You eat too much."

"Oi!" she shot a me a glare, "I haven't eaten since this morning."

Sherry slowed down for a moment before walking faster to stay beside me. When I casually retorted a "Precisely," back to her, she actually reached a hand over and pushed my shoulder. It wasn't hard, but it was so unexpected coming from her, that it made me stumble a few steps to the side. My eyes widened. Why would she…

She decreased her pace again and smiled over her shoulder. As the shock wore off, I felt my face contort into a menacing glower. I ran in front of her so fast, her eyes couldn't keep up, so therefore she was facing away from me.

My teeth grew slightly larger and became sharper from my anger, "Was that some sort of challenge, ningen?" I growled, taking a step forward to make up for the step she took back. She was still smiling, until she was able to notice how serious I was.

"Brago…it was just a playful shove," she tried to explain herself, clenching my book tightly in her hand.

"A playful…shove?" I questioned, allowing my facial features to go back to normal, "No _shoves _are _playful. _They all mean that one would like to start a fight."

Fear clouded her eyes for a quick moment before she regained herself. I could still smell her slight fear, but she was trying desperately to settle things calmly, "That was hardly a push to start a fight with you, Brago. Here, it's basically a silent statement saying 'ha, ha, it's all good.' Nothing to get upset about."

I raised a brow, "You push someone to say everything's good?"

She smiled, probably from how ludicrous that sounded, "Precisely."

I stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out if she was serious. She was. With that, I turned and began striding in the same direction as before, "Ridiculous."

"Not really," she caught up to me again, finding it necessary to explain it further to me, "You and I were having a conversation where you were basically making fun of me because of how much I ate. Which I still say is untrue, mind you. I gave you a playful shove to say that although you _were _making fun of me, I didn't take it personally or seriously."

I blinked and turned toward her, "And what if I wanted you to take it personally?"

"Then that's just rude," she stated bluntly.

Despite myself, I smirked, "Would it have been a _playful shove _then?"

"Stop trying to start a fight," she said demandingly, giving me a mocking glare, "You almost had me scared back there. I really thought you were going to attack."

I saw the small lake up ahead and slowed down our speed, "Demons attacking humans is natural."

Sherry rolled her eyes, "Not to mention cliché."

"You believe I wouldn't attack a human?"

She dwelled on the question for a minute before answering slowly, "No…I think you would if you had your reasons. I don't believe you would attack a human for no reason, however."

I thought about it…hm, that was a good answer. This was actually a conversation I was enjoying.

"Do you think I would attack you?"

She shook her head, "No."

"No?" I inquired, clasping my hands together behind my back, "You seem a little too sure of that. You said a few minutes ago that you thought I was going to attack you."

"I was only teasing to see what you would say."

"And what did I say?"

"It was natural for demons to attack humans."

"Do you think _I_ was teasing when I said that?"

"No, it was just a fact you tried to turn into a threat."

"A threat to who?"

She finally looked at me after our long back and forth squabble. I thought for a moment that she was going to say something smart, but she only ended up smiling, "I think this is the longest conversation I ever had with you."

Realizing this also, I looked away from her to see we were now about ten feet from the lake. I went silent after she revealed this, but couldn't help but want to continue it, "You never answered my last question."

Her smile widened. It surprised me that it made her this happy just because I was actually talking, "Are you sure it was going to be your last question?"

"Depends how you answered."

"What do you think I was going to say?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but shut it quickly, "Are you trying to be the one to ask the questions now?"

Sherry gave me an innocent look, "Wouldn't that be fair if we took turns?"

"What does this conversation have to do with fairness?"

"Why are you questioning my questions?"

"You're doing it, too."

"Ha!" she resounded suddenly, a smug smirk on her face, "You didn't ask a question. I win."

We stopped when we reached the water's edge, looking down into the crystal blue water to see small fish swimming around, "Were we playing a game?"

She shook her head, not being able to rid herself of the smirk, "Don't try to redeem yourself now, Brago."

We stared at each other. I tried to hold it back, but I couldn't help but mock her smirk. I never did have that many conversations with her--especially ones that lasted this long--but I was surprised at how enjoyable it was. Sometimes, when we walk through a city, I catch bits and pieces of peoples conversations. They sound very dull and pointless. Was ours pointless? Hard to tell, but…

I saw her sniffing the air before scrunching up her nose, "I smell smoke."

Before I could even concentrate on a scent, a loud explosion went off, a whole section of trees being blown up from across the lake. Before the smoke cleared and the fire was able to reach its zenith, a long line of fire began to drive at us. The flames seemed to float above the water, evaporating much liquid along the way.

"Shit!" I grumbled, stepping in front of Sherry. I wrapped my arms around her waist and jumped to the side in midair. I was hoping to avoid it, but the inferno was too large and too close. Thankfully, my back was to it and my book was safely squished between our bodies.

I screamed involuntarily when the fire penetrated my back. It had a large force behind it, knocking me to the ground atop Sherry. She was screaming bloody murder right in my ear, but that was the least of my worries. The fire had gone as quickly as it appeared, but the skin on my back was scorching and, because my eyes weren't completely healed, the heat had me seeing nothing but a blur again.

I squinted, the action only helping a bit. Sherry had stopped yelling and was now looking up at me with worry. I breathed heavy, "Are you okay?"

Her eyes widened before she gave me one of the most depressing expressions, "Brago, I should be asking you that."

I shook my head and slowly rolled off of her, gently raising myself into a standing position, "I can deal with it. But if you're hurt, I have to know."

Her bottom lip trembled only for a moment before she toughened up. She put on her determined gaze and shook her head, "I'm fine. I just got the wind knocked out of me is all."

I swallowed roughly, biting down on my tongue until it started bleeding. I needed it to help take my mind off the worse pain. I gritted my teeth, my eyes going in and out of focus. I tried my best, but my power was worn from that direct hit. I dropped to one knee.

__

Damn, I hope I didn't lose my vision again…

"Brago?" I didn't answer her, for I wasn't even sure if she called my name at all.

__

This is definitely not my day…

I closed my eyes to keep myself from getting sick, but quickly felt Sherry wrap her arms around me. She touched only the front of my shoulders, taking great care to not touch my scarred back. In her right hand, she also held the black book that was my solid shield in knowing that this battle wasn't over yet.

"Let's find someplace for you to rest again."

__

Don't need to rest again…

Though I thought it, I couldn't say it. In spite of myself, I leaned against her and allowed her to lead me to a resting spot. She didn't take me too far, for I could still hear the flowing water close by. She told me to sit down, lowering herself with me.

The pain was beginning to numb already and, with my demon blood, believed my scars should heal in no time.

She stayed in front of me for a few minutes before I heard her stand, "I saw a fishing pail by the water a little ways down. I'm going to fill it up with water. I'll be right back, okay?"

I simply nodded, hearing her run away. Only when I knew she was far enough away did I let out a long hiss. I felt my back bubbling and happened to wonder exactly how bad it was.

__

I guess I have new marks to add to my body's collection.

It wasn't long before Sherry returned. She must have moved as fast as she could to come back that quick. She set the bucket of water behind me before sitting herself behind me, also. Instantly, I heard a loud rip and knew she tore off a piece of her dress.

I chuckled lowly, "Destroying another one of your dresses?"

"I think you're a lot more important than some stupid dress," she remarked. I listened to her dipping the rag into the water and ringing it out until it was only damp. To help her out, I slipped off what was left of my shirt, setting aside my black cloak that was meant to resist such actions.

She gasped when she was able to fully see what happened, but I didn't bother to comment. What might seem horrible to her, might only be a little scratch to me.

When I felt her press the cold rag to my back, I arched away from it out of instinct. The iciness did feel good once the sensation set in, numbing my scars even further.

"What do you suppose happened?" she asked while still patting the rag on random parts of my back.

I cocked my head up, opening my eyes only to see a lot of green from the out of focus trees, "It was the Fire Mamodo, no doubt."

Sherry allowed the realization to sink in, "He was attacking you from across the lake?"

Sighing quietly, I closed my eyes and tilted my head down again, "No. I think he was battling another mamodo and we just happened to get caught in the crossfire…literally."

We both became silent, only the sound of the dripping water making any noise. She finally spoke, "The Fire Mamodo has really strong attacks if it came all the way over to us."

I smirked, the thought exciting me more than intimidating me, "Yeah…I can't wait to finally go up against him myself."

"Brago--," she began, but I knew what she was going to say.

"He won't catch me off guard next time. Next time…I'll be ready for him."

She dropped the rag in the bucket and kept it there. I assumed she was done. She had gotten all over my back, but I was hoping she would continue. It was soothing, and allowed me to think about things that really mattered.

Before I knew it, however, I felt her cold hands rest on my shoulders and her head lie against the side of my neck. I opened my eyes despite the fact I could hardly see and looked over my shoulder slightly. I could tell her eyes were closed.

I thought about shaking her off. I felt her tremble faintly and decided against it. I looked down again before closing my eyes, preparing to go into another healing meditation.

I knew she wouldn't move an inch away from me in the meantime.

__

I'll let her have her way this one time…


	7. Training

Home Sweet Home

VII.

I was scared to move. I was terrified that if I did so, he would tell me to stop touching him. I didn't want that at all…it was like a Christmas gift to be able to lean against Brago. Too bad my legs weren't exactly agreeing with me.

I had been sitting on my knees for over an hour. They were beginning to get very cramped and sore, and although I thought I could get my mind off it, the discomfort was becoming unbearable.

I raised my head slowly off his shoulder, bracing myself for him to say something. He didn't. I kept my hands where they were, but I leaned over to my right just enough to slide my legs out from under me. I winced, but the relief of stretching my legs out was terrific. Letting out a low sigh, I then realized my upper body was twisted to the side due to my obsession of not wanting to remove my hands from his shoulders.

Why couldn't I just get comfortable to enjoy this as much as I should? Brago was most likely awake, though he appeared to be asleep, and wondering why I wouldn't hold still. Scrunching up my face, I looked around the forest as though it would give me an answer to my dilemma.

My eyes fell on the bucket of water with a piece of my dress in it. It gave me an idea, though it seemed a bit risqué.

Slowly taking a single hand away, I reached over for the bucket. I dipped my hand into the cold water, feeling for the heavy rag. I wringed the excess water from it before spreading it open and lying it on the ground beside me.

I sucked in a deep breath and held it. I moved my hands down to his upper arms, gently pushing him back. To my surprise, he didn't put up any resistance. I don't think he even noticed. I slid myself a couple inches away, so his head would rest comfortably in my lap. So his back wouldn't be on the ground, I put the damp rag down on the other side of me before lying him down all the way.

I looked down at him, and only then did I release the breath I had been holding. He really was _asleep. _I couldn't imagine him allowing this if he wasn't.

This was definitely much more comfortable. I figured my back would eventually get tired of staying erect with nothing supporting it, but Brago would most likely wake up before then. It was best not to think about it.

Though I wish I could say Brago looked so at peace asleep, it turned out that he still looked as rough-around-the-edges as usual. His eyes were narrowed, a glaring determination forever imprinted in his features. It made me smile, nonetheless. At least I could always count on him never changing.

Not that I knew what he was exactly like when he wasn't in the middle of a war. Maybe he finds some time to just relax…have fun. Did Brago have fun when he wasn't fighting? Does he stop and talk to other mamodo's? Does he have any friends in the Makai? I know he said he's a loner, but…he must have at least _one _friend.

Or maybe he really was just like me.

That's when I realized…despite the large amount of time we spend together, I didn't know all that much about him. Would I ever?

The thought made me upset. I studied his face further, once again taking notice to the small scars. His skin was gray, and though it wasn't a normal skin color (for those who weren't deathly sick), it suited him. I couldn't imagine his skin as any other color. The black marks around his eyes gave him character, and his dark hair defied gravity. That's like saying he defies himself. I laughed silently at the thought.

When I first met him, I remembered thinking he had to have been the Death Mamodo. That would have been ironic…Death saving me. I find myself thinking that a lot, however.

I gained him when I lost Koko. I said that I hated mamodo's with every fiber of my body. When they came to the Ningenkai, it was the worst thing to ever happen to our world, as far as I was concerned. And yet…to get rid of them, I paired up with one. And now I found myself wishing to extend my time with Brago.

Yet…not all mamodo's are bad, I realized. Brago's not. I paused my thinking upon this. Brago's not…bad. Is he? He's just…a little rough.

What would I be thinking of him right now if he wasn't my partner, though? What if he chose Koko instead of me? What if _he _was the one that turned her against me? Thinking about it now, I couldn't say that he _wouldn't _do such a thing. We would have been on different sides…it wouldn't matter. If Koko had Brago, I would probably have Zophise.

I scrunched my face up. No way would I be pleased with an ugly little thing like that. Not to mention how annoying his voice was. Yes…because I had to get involved in this mamodo war, it makes me happy that I got paired up with Brago.

A mamodo…one of the few things I hated with a passion. A mamodo…the one thing I--.

I stopped. Thinking about it would only get me emotional all over again. I had to keep ignoring the feeling.

I felt the back of my fingers brush down his cheek gently. _Kami, what did you do to me?_

Pulling my hand away as soon as I realized what I was doing, I forced myself to keep my hands to myself. I only laid him down so he would be more comfortable, after all…

I felt that certain stinging sensation starting at the top of my nose. I lowered my head, my bangs shielding my eyes. My two strands of curls that were separated from my braid hung down, the tips barely touching Brago's face.

Don't think about it…do not cry…you've done enough crying…

"Sherry?"

His tired voice made me raise my head. He was rubbing his hands over his face, and I realized my hair must have tickled his skin.

I forced a small smile, "You actually fell asleep."

"I didn't fall asleep," he protested, but I didn't argue with him.

He sat up quickly as soon as he became aware of where he was. When he removed himself from my lap, I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. I was left staring at his back again, not too surprised that it looked a lot better than it did an hour ago.

"I forgot to say it before," I started, my voice in the tone of how one would talk to another when they were in the same room as a sleeping person, "but thanks for saving me before…against the Light Mamodo and the fire."

"You didn't have to say it at all," he responded impassively, folding himself into the same position as me.

"Gratitude should always be voiced," I told him, roughening my voice to tell him to just accept it.

He didn't say anything else. Although what I said was basically an ending point, I was sort of hoping he would say something more. Start another conversation like the one we had earlier before the stupid fire came.

Another reason for me to hate fire.

"You took that well," the words slipped out of my mouth, "you have great instinctive defenses."

Again, he didn't say anything for so long, I was sure it was just another thing he was choosing to ignore. He responded a few minutes later, "I trained myself to take pain. Pain is only mental. If you believe it'll hurt, it's going to hurt. I was able to teach my mind to block it out."

I thought about it, "I remember seeing something like that on TV before. In a certain part of India, that sort of meditation is popular. I saw guys do a lot of crazy things."

"It might seem crazy to you, but it's nothing to them."

"But why do they do it in the first place…try to hurt themselves?"

"To test their abilities, most likely. You can't simply train and not try what you were aiming toward."

I smirked, "I think they just do it for the publicity."

Brago didn't respond. I really got to learn what to say to get him to talk and what not to say. Though, it seemed as though I was getting better…I was getting him to talk more.

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "Will you train me?"

He raised his head, but didn't turn around. The tenseness in the air was so tight, I actually found myself counting how many times I blinked. I opened and shut my eyes a total of thirteen times before he answered.

"Why should training you be necessary?"

I answered immediately, "To help both of us. If I was able to bear through the pain, you wouldn't have to come to my aid so much. You could focus on more important matters. I wouldn't slow you down as much, either." When he didn't say anything, I went on, "Battles are getting tougher. To insure I can actually help you end this battle once and for all, training might be the best option."

I saw his shoulders shake when he released a small chuckle, "You sure do have a way with words." He made me wait awhile for his answer, "Yes, I will train you."

I'm not sure why exactly, but him saying that made me as happy as a bride hearing her new husband say "I do". I stood up quickly, also picking up the book that had been lying against my side. I clenched my free hand, "Great, let's get started."

This time, he looked at me, shock clearly written in his eyes. It slowly disappeared, and it was my turn to be shocked at the pleased look he gave me. He turned himself around to face me.

"Sit down."

My face dropped. I leaned over him, giving him my best scowl, "Sit down? I just stood up! I told you I want to start now!"

He blinked slowly, "Sit down."

I opened my mouth to argue some more, but decided against it. Sighing loudly, I sat down in front of him against my will.

"Cross your legs like mine," he said. I looked from his legs to his small red eyes. Which reminded me…could he see clearly again? I didn't bother asking, but instead did what he said.

"To begin, you must know how to meditate in the first place. I'm assuming you don't, since I never saw you do it. Those who meditate do it at least once a day or the effect isn't as great."

I nodded and put my arms to my sides, pressing my index fingers to my thumbs. I erected my back as straight as possible, but kept my eyes open for him to give me more lectures.

He stared at me before shaking his head, "Your position is good, but you don't need to keep your hands like that…unless it feels really comfortable for you. I prefer keeping them on my knees."

I tried it because he mentioned it. It was much more comfortable.

He nodded this time, "Now, you got to think about something that makes you happy or nothing at all. You probably won't be able to think about nothing right now, it takes more practice to let your mind go."

Even though he said this, I tried it. He was right…it was hard. I only ended up thinking about what I should think about that would leave me thinking about nothing.

I knew right from the beginning that I shouldn't question anything he tells me.

* * *

I was surprised when Brago suggested we take a break from searching for other mamodo's so my training would go smoother. He was an excellent teacher, explaining things shortly but accurately. While I was practicing mediating, he knew when I was too tense or when I was about to fall asleep. Sometimes a lesson was so long, I couldn't help but begin to drift. I thought that would be good, but he said they were two very different things.

With his help, it wasn't long before I was able to go long hours in meditation. I was surprised to find how rejuvenated I felt afterward, not even feeling that sleepiness one gets right after they wake up.

After the first step, things began moving much more quickly. He taught me how to dodge an attack numerous times without wearing myself out. I gained a couple bruises when he threw a punch at me and I wasn't able to step to the side quick enough. His hits hurt like hell, but that's when he told me how instinctive mediation worked. It was complicated, something that should be on the advanced level. But I stuck through it, determined not to give up.

Brago also taught me how to sense an attack. The air around me was to change, and he said it was even possible to _smell _the attack. Dodging him was much more difficult when he blinded me, for I was simply guessing which way to go. The guessing game wasn't much help. Meditation was also required for this; it was to help strengthen my awareness.

We moved onto speed. I was getting better at moving from side to side when he threw his fist at me, but he thought it would be best to also know when to react. For this, he took me to the lake. I was to catch fast swimming fish with my bare hands. It was actually a lot harder than it originally sounded. Awareness mediation was heavily entailed, for I was to rightfully assume where a fish would be and when to heave my hand under the water and catch it.

When I caught my first fish, I held it high in the air and posed a victory sign. I was laughing more than I ever did, feeling proud of myself for once in my life.

There was a lot of things about my training experience that gave me a whole new outlook. One, of course, was the training itself. I felt much more confident and comfortable with my body. The second and third reasons deal with Brago. During the time he spent training with me, I felt us get just a little bit closer as each lesson came. He talked more and gained emotion like I never seen when he was yelling at me to continue.

It was so much different from when my mother taught me, however. When she was trying to teach me how to play the piano or do anything else she thought I should know how to do, she only criticized me. She screamed and yelled endlessly about how useless I was and how I would never be able to accomplish anything in life. Her ways only left me nervous and unable to concentrate to even try to achieve her demands.

Brago…he only screamed words of encouragement. He _understood _that I wouldn't get it on the first or second or third try. When I fell, he only told me to get back up. A few times, I recall hearing him tell me he knew I could do it. That was the line I kept in my mind. Brago had faith in me…the one important factor my mother didn't have.

After my long training, which I later found out lasted about a month (time sure did fly), I wasn't able to deny how much I fell in love with Brago.

When he felt I had done enough to get me through, we started on our travels again. Come to think of it, I was surprised we never got bothered. It's like the whole rest of the world disappeared and left the two of us to do what we wanted to do. Though it was tough at times, it was a nice break from the usual. I couldn't wait to see how I would be in battle. I found myself wishing we would run into a mamodo to test out my new skills.

Be careful what you wish for…sometimes, it's better to be happy with what you have…or don't _have…_

don't 

It was only a day after we began moving again. I wasn't expecting anything right away, but when Brago stopped instantly, I sensed a strong, unsteady presence nearby. I'm sure we both felt the same thing.

Instantly, I heard a spell being screamed from ahead of us and a long flame of fire heading our way.

The Fire Mamodo was attacking us head on.


	8. Fire

**Home Sweet Home**

**VIII.**

I jumped to the side, instinctively running into Sherry to get her out of harms way, also. I was able to dodge the fire nicely this time, the flame going right over our heads. After the heat disappeared, I was slightly surprised when Sherry pushed me off of her. I knew how strong she had gotten, so the shove was actually strong enough to get me on my feet.

That was no playful shove.

"What the hell are you doing!" I yelled, about to distort my face in preparation for an argument.

Sherry picked herself up, "Why did you push me out of the way? I spent all that time learning how to dodge attacks for myself and you destroy the chance I get to see if I could do it!"

I relaxed. She did have a point, after all, "It was just a reaction. I'm used to it."

"Then get unused to it," she spat, narrowing her eyes angrily, "I want to prove to you that I can fend for myself."

I scowled, not liking her tone, "Fine. If you think you're ready for the big leagues, then be my guest. But if you get hurt, don't come crying to me."

Though I didn't appreciate the attitude she was giving me, I found myself to be proud…of both her and myself. I was able to train her to become stronger, if not so much physically, then mentally. Her words her tough before, but they didn't have the power I now heard. She was more determined than ever.

"Reis!" She screamed. She did it so suddenly, I was slightly caught off guard when my arm flew up to release the spell.

"Flashield!" Before my attack could even reach the distance from us to them, I heard them give a defensive spell. As most defense spells, it blocked my attack and sent it straight back at us.

"Gigano-Reis!" My more powerful spell was brought forth, hitting my original attack head on. It was dark matter versus dark matter. My second spell forced back the first one, so it was once again heading toward the Fire Mamodo.

I didn't hear them announce another attack and saw my spell land where they should've been. I took this moment to turn to Sherry, my eyes blazing, "You could have at least warned me you were going to attack so soon!"

She merely smirked, "You should be able to keep up with me. Hey, at least we got them and they didn't get us."

"Hm," I turned away, not wanting to admit that she was right. Her instincts really did heighten. I couldn't be angry at her doing a great job…teachers should want their pupils to succeed, after all. She said she wanted to prove herself to me.

"Blakei!" I managed to catch a very small glimpse of the Fire Mamodo and his bookkeeper coming out from behind a large group of trees. This attack was the one they used the first time, a lightening fast flame thrower.

"Brago, I can read another spell!" Sherry yelled over to me, holding open the book. I saw a glowing red light illuminating from the page.

"Let's try it," I told her, tensing myself for a new power to be released.

"Gravi-Ionsheild!" Both of my hands were forced above my head, my palms facing upward. A force of gravity was discharged, making a large dome around us. The Fire Mamodo's attack hit the shield. The gravity forced it away quickly. It was able to pick up more speed as I, once again, was able to send an attack back at them.

The safeguard disappeared.

Sherry smiled, "That was pretty good."

I nodded in agreement. We gained another spell…giving us an extra boost closer to winning this battle. It wasn't an attack spell, and though we survived this whole time with no defense spells, it was good to now have one.

"You're going to pay for that." The Fire Mamodo and his bookkeeper stepped out of the dust the attack kicked up. The opposing mamodo's voice was just as low and as serious as my own. He didn't have his cape covering his face this time. All around his eyes and mouth were fire markings, and his eyes were nothing but windows into hell.

"Oh my…" Sherry began, her voice shaking slightly.

I glanced over to her, talking lowly, "Don't look or feel intimidated. He'll be able to sense your fear. Being frightened will only make him more confident."

"Yeah, but,--" Before she could say anything, the enemies had prepared themselves to liberate another attack.

"Flice!" That wasn't one I heard before! How many spells did they have?

The Fire Mamodo kneeled down and smashed his hand against the ground. A loud explosion cut off my vision of them. This must have been the spell they used from across the lake all that time ago. A large flame burst from the top of the explosion, curving sharply when it reached the height of the trees. It broke into a million flames and landed all around us. One landed very close to my foot, causing me to jump away from it.

Sherry screamed loudly. I looked and realized what frightened her. The many flames and the forest definitely did not mix. A fire was just beginning, but it wasn't hard to tell that a large portion of the forest would be burnt to a crisp.

Sherry hated fires. _Shit._

"Sherry, don't pay attention to the fire! It's not that close to us right now, so we'll be fine," I told her, more to make her relax than anything, "He only gave that attack to keep us from running." I turned back to the Fire Mamodo, mimicking his smirk perfectly, "But we're not going anywhere." I pointed a finger at him, "_You _were the one that ran away first."

He chuckled, putting his hands on his hips, "Only because I knew you weren't anywhere near ready to fight me."

That made me irritated. I gritted my teeth, "You'll regret your decision of not fighting me then. Sherry, let's do it."

When I didn't hear anything, I took my eyes off my opponent. I gazed at Sherry, watching as she could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at the fire that just kept growing. I should have remembered to teach her to overcome her fears. No matter how strong I made her, fire had simply traumatized her too greatly to fight against it without knowing how.

"Sherry!" I yelled her name, trying to get her attention off the fire.

I heard the Fire Mamodo chuckle mockingly, "What's the matter, Gravity Boy? Your partner too retarded to know what fire is?"

I clenched my fists at the comment, "Sherry, are you going to let him get away with saying that? Sherry!"

She wasn't listening. I had no choice but to walk over to her and slap her across the face. The force caused her to topple over, my book dropping from her hands momentarily. She held her face in shock and pain, but at least it got her to snap out of it.

"We're in the middle of a fight! Get a hold of yourself so we can finish this!"

Her eyes shook from her fear and my yelling, but she was soon able to narrow them into determination. I could still tell she was scared, and when a large branch on fire fell to the ground, she shot her head toward it and was once again trapped in her own mind.

I growled. This is not what I needed right now. I swore to myself that if we made it out of this, I was going to have to add another lesson. I got down on one knee and gripped her shoulders, shaking her a bit roughly.

"Sherry, it's just fire. I won't let it hurt you. I didn't last time, did I?" Her eyes turned to me, but I could see she wasn't all there, "You have to get over your fear sometime," I said, thinking quickly about what I could say that would bring her back. I don't know why it suddenly came to me, but I blurted it as soon as it did, "I know you can do it."

She gasped loudly, life automatically coming back into her face. When she looked at me now, I felt like she was focusing totally on me instead of the fire.

"Brago…" She said with amazement. The determination came back when she smiled, "I'm ready!"

"Oh, how sweet," the Fire Mamodo stated with sarcasm. "Do you really think I would just wait around for you two to have a hot fu--."

"Shut up!" I yelled before he could finish the word. I stood up, but just as I did, his bookkeeper yelled yet another spell.

"Infercle!" A low to the ground flame came at us.

I side-glanced at Sherry who was just beginning to stand, "Sherry, jump away."

I jumped to one side while she rolled herself in the other direction. As soon as the flame reached the spot where we were, it made a circle so it formed a ring of fire.

I smirked when the sphere continued to burn. I caught the Fire Mamodo's eyes, "Looks like you didn't get me in the center."

When he smirked back, I knew something was wrong, "Looks that way."

"No!" I heard Sherry scream once again. Snapping my head toward her, I saw her staring at the fire in horror. But there was something different…she didn't look as though she were afraid of the fire exactly…she was standing too close to it.

I don't know why, but I lowered my eyes to her hands. My mouth opened in horror also.

She isn't holding my book. That must mean…

I shot my eyes to the fire. If I looked close enough, I could see my book right in the center of the fire. And if my eyes were seeing right, the circle was getting smaller and smaller.

"This is quite a shame," there was that sarcasm again from the Fire Bastard, "I was hoping for this battle to be just a little more challenging. Of course, we can't always get what we want." He snickered, his eyes narrowing menacingly, "You have about twenty more seconds in this world. Would you like to leave peacefully or in pain? Because I--."

"No!" Sherry yelled once again before running right into the fire. My eyes widened upon seeing her do this. She ran into it so fast, the fire didn't seem to burn her terribly…but she hated fire! How was she supposed to think straight when she was surrounded by it that tightly?

"Sherry!" I ran to the outside of the fire, shocked when I saw her throw my book over the flames. She threw it a small distance from the fire, so it landed a couple feet behind me. I only glanced at it quickly before turning back to her. She had her arms wrapped around herself and, regardless of the blazing hot fire, was shivering.

She…how could she do that! Who in their right mind (especially someone who's terrified of it) runs into a fire?

"Get out of there!" I shouted, panicking when I saw how small the loop was becoming.

"I…I can't!" she told me, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

For once in my life, I lost all sense of being cool, calm, and collected. My mind wasn't thinking straight and my emotions weren't tightly locked inside. Seeing her trapped in that fire was the first time I ever panicked and felt flustered and confused of what to do.

"You _can_ get out, you got in didn't you! If you don't get out now, it's going to be too late and you really will have something to fear! Don't be stupid, just run out before it gets too close! Sherry!" I talked as fast as I ever did, knowing time wasn't exactly on our side. He said there was about twenty seconds before the fire closed.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was just about to run in and grab her when she closed her eyes and ran out. The second time around must have hurt her, for she screamed in agony. Her skin was more sensitive, not to mention she was _thinking _about going through it. When she went in, I don't think she realized what she was doing.

She collapsed on the ground next to me, hiding her hands against her chest. I kneeled down next to her, grabbing her shoulders again in a poor attempt to settle her down. I looked closely at her hands and saw they were slightly burnt. It didn't look that bad; not something she would have to live with.

"Sorry…" she whispered in between groans.

Sorry! For what? Saving my book?

Speaking of which…

I looked up to where she threw my book just in time to see the Fire Mamodo pick it up. He waved it back and forth, that annoying, over-confident smirk plastered on his lips, "Looking for this?"

I didn't want to deal with him anymore. Not right now. My heart was beating so fast, I could hear my blood pumping loudly in my ears. I glared, just _daring _him to piss me off anymore than he already had.

Standing, I slowly and calmly walked toward him. We were about the same height, so neither had to look up or down at the other. He didn't think I would prove as a threat any longer, so his grin didn't disappear, nor did his body move an inch. As soon as I reached him, I reacted instantly and punched him as hard as I could across the jaw. With his defenses down, the punch was very effective. He dropped my book and flew about ten feet to the left. Now it was him groaning in pain.

I picked up my book before walking back over to Sherry. I nudged her before once again kneeling down, telling her to climb on my back. With shaky hands, she wrapped her arms around my neck and braced herself when I stood up. With book still in one hand, I put my hands under her thighs to hold her in place.

The Fire Mamodo was just now standing up, spitting out blood. We glared at each other, but didn't say anything. With that, I walked in the direction where the fire wasn't as great. I was confident we wouldn't get burnt, and I would be able to get Sherry away from the fire and back to her house to recuperate.

"Sorry…" I heard her say in my ear once again.

I snarled, "Stop saying that. If you didn't go into the fire, my book would have--."

"I know," she stated quickly before I could finish, "But if I didn't let go of the book in the first place…"

"It's doesn't matter. You made up for it. There's nothing to apologize for."

She was quiet for a long time, before she continued again, "I'm sorry for not battling like you wanted me to…like _I _wanted me to. But all that fire…I just wasn't--."

"Sherry, if you don't stop, I'm just going to drop you right here for you to fend for yourself. Do you want me to do that?"

She shook her head against my shoulder, gripping onto me tighter.

"Good. Go to sleep. When you wake up, you'll feel better."

She nodded this time. She was facing away from me, but she turned her head to bury her face in my neck, snuggling herself until it felt like we molded together. I allowed her. She…did save me, after all. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't still be here. Was her promise to make me king really more important to her than her own life? I don't think any other human would do for me what she did. I didn't realize how lucky I was to have her as my partner until now.

Even with all the times I saved her, what she did for me was extraordinary. I wasn't sure I would ever be able to repay her. I glanced to the sleeping girl, wondering what she was thinking or dreaming right now.

Hopefully, it wasn't about fire.

* * *

All of the Fire Mamodo's attacks and Brago's new spell are simply made up by moi and do not really exist. Just wanted to say that in case someone wanted to tell me that there was no such thing. 

**_WARNING FOR NEXT CHAPTER_:** Will contain some sexual content. Actually, it's hardly anything, but I'll put up this warning here just to make sure. I'm not sure how some people view situations. This warning will either scare people away or have them want me to update even sooner than usual. Hmm…


	9. Only to repay you

**Home Sweet Home**

**IX.**

I was dreaming. Even while I was, I was aware it was not reality. I was stuck inside the circle of fire once again, but I wasn't running out this time. My fear clouded good judgment, and I wanted nothing more but for Death to put me out of my misery. Unfortunately, Death was taking his dear old time in claiming me. I was suffering and didn't wish to wait any longer.

I saw Brago on the other side of the fire, seeming as though he knew what my choice was. He was simply watching…being there for my demise.

I wanted to die, but I also wanted to reach out for him one more time. With both situations in mind, I moved my hands forward, jabbing my hands into the fire. I was focusing on Brago, and didn't feel any of the pain I should have felt.

Why wasn't he reaching out for_ me? _I just wanted him to hold my hand as I left this world. I just wanted someone to hold me…just this once.

Why!

I know I looked pitiful, but still, I kept screaming the same question at him over and over.

Finally, he looked down at my hands and shook his head. No? I looked down, and only then did I begin to feel the pain. My skin had all burnt off, only a black gooey substance remained on my bones. The gunk dripped into the fire, making it stronger and stronger. I pulled my hands away, but it was too late. The circle had closed in on me and was now rising above my head. The rest of my body would have the same fate as my hands.

That's when I realized…I didn't want to die. It was a shame I didn't. Because of my want to live, Death wasn't willing to take me. I was to live the rest of my life as…nothing.

At least Brago's okay…

My eyes snapped open when I felt something warm touching my fingers. It felt like someone else's fingers and I pulled my hand away in surprise. I held my hands together, but I didn't see anyone near me. It was dark. My eyes happened to catch the clock; it was a little after midnight.

Though I knew I should have felt exhausted, I felt wide awake and alert. I looked down at my hands and realized they were partially covered in bandages. My fingers and thumbs were free, but my palms and the backs of my hands were hidden.

I blinked. Was the only scars I got on my hands? I really got away basically uninjured? I shifted my legs, but stopped quickly as I tried to hold in a scream. No…my legs must have got some of the heat. They wouldn't feel this sore otherwise.

My eyes shifted to the right. Only when I saw Brago sitting on my window seat did I recognize that I was in my bedroom. The moonlight shone in, the light bright enough for it to be a full moon. He was looking out the window that had been replaced since the last time we were here. He seemed to be in his own mind. One of his legs was pulled to his chest while the other was hanging over the side.

I allowed myself the luxury to simply stare at him for a few moments. He wasn't wearing his overcoat…or his shoes for that much. Over the time we spent together, he grew a little more. He was only about an inch or two shorter than me now, but looking at him now, he seemed so small. He looked lost, something I never thought he could be.

Carefully, I threw the blankets off my legs and swung my feet to the fluffy carpet. I stood slowly and walked even slower to him. He _must _have been out of it, for he didn't realize I was there until I was standing right in front of him.

Right away, his lost look disappeared and was replaced by his usual glaring gaze, "What are you doing up?"

I shrugged, getting goose bumps when I noticed how low his voice was, "I just woke up."

I wrapped my hands around the material of my dress at my legs before sitting down next to him. I had somehow been changed into my nightgown, but I didn't bother to question how. Everything that was done for me was done to help me.

I quickly recalled a moment when Brago first got me home. I was still dazed, not aware of my surroundings that well. My butler had greeted him right inside the door and gave a shocked exclamation about my appearance. With glazed eyes, I remember seeing him rush over to us, but stopped short and looked horrified before he could reach me.

"I'll take care of her," Brago said. His voice was much deeper when he said it, but maybe that was just my ears hearing nothing but jumbled up words.

Then I passed out again.

"Why are you out of bed?" Brago questioned, giving me that scrutinizing stare.

I leaned my head gently against the window, loving how cool the glass felt against my skin, "I needed to stretch."

His look said he didn't believe me, but he simply turned to look outside again. I looked out also, smiling gently when I saw that the moon really was full. It looked closer than usual, it's size astonishing. I looked at Brago from the corner of my eye and couldn't help but ask, "Are you hurt at all?"

"No," he said quickly and abruptly, marking that I shouldn't ask anymore on it. His glare tightened.

I wrapped my arms around myself, carefully running my hands over my bare arms. I couldn't help but sense his confusion, which in turn made me confused.

I lowered my voice a little more, "Are you mad at me?"

He didn't answer. He acted like he didn't even hear me, but I know he did. I sighed quietly, squeezing myself before I went on, "I understand. I should have never dropped the book. I don't know how I didn't realize I wasn't holding it. I got that feeling something was missing, but I didn't have time to--."

"I'm not mad because of that," he interrupted. The way he said it left me even more perplexed. I wasn't sure if there should be an exclamation point, an ellipsis, or a period at the end of his sentence.

I swallowed. Then there was only one other reason, "I know I didn't fight very well. After all that training…and you were so looking forward to fighting the Fire Mamodo. I didn't--."

"It's not that, either," he said in the same tone as before.

I raised a brow upon this. He still wasn't looking at me, but his glare once again deepened.

I felt the anger rising inside me now…or maybe it was just frustration. I couldn't tell, but either way I felt just a bit aggravated, "Well, how am I supposed to know why you're mad at me if you won't tell me? Truthfully, I can only think of a couple reasons why, but you said they weren't it. So tell me, what's the reason?"

He was silent, my questions hanging in the air. Finally, he said, "You're an idiot."

I was slightly surprised by this comment. I narrowed my eyes, "I'm sorry if I can't read your mind, Brago."

"No," he said, turning his eyes toward me only for a moment, "_You're an idiot."_

I stared at him blankly for a few seconds before it finally dawned on me, "You're mad at me because I'm an idiot?"

"Precisely," he responded in monotone.

My mouth hung open. Unbelievable! I can't believe he had the nerve to say that to me! I leaned toward him slightly, making sure not to hurt myself, "Why am I an idiot? I don't think that's any way to talk to someone who put their life on the line for you," even though I didn't like to brag about it or feel he owed me something for it, I couldn't help but bring it up.

Slowly, he finally turned toward me, "And that's exactly why you're an idiot."

Again, I was left speechless for a moment. He didn't have the patience to wait for me this time and continued, "You put your life second. _Never _do that. You should always think about your personal well-being before even considering helping others."

Still, no words were coming. I know I must have _looked _like an idiot with my mouth just hanging open, "How…how can you say that?" I questioned in disbelief, my voice going to a harsh whisper. He didn't answer, but at least he didn't look away.

"I…_wanted _to help you," I emphasized, placing my hands flat on the seat in front of me, "I knew these burns would be well worth it in the end if I was able to save your book from being burnt." I felt hot tears come to my eyes when strong emotion began to build inside of me, "You know as well as I do that I have nothing to live for! If you were to leave, what would I be left with? It's not like I could go after Koko and Zophise on my own!"

Still, his expression did not change.

My chest began to heave when I really did become angry, "If you left, I wouldn't have _anyone._ I still _need _you!" I was glad only my butler lived in the mansion with me, and he was way on the other side. No one would intrude on us, wondering what all the yelling was about. My emotions got the better of me, and just like I always do when that happens, I react without thinking.

Just like the invisible force that pushed me out of the fire, it pushed me forward on the window seat and threw my arms around his neck. I was shuddering and holding onto him as tightly as the day before. Only after I did it, did I realize that this was the first time I ever held him from the front.

I sucked in an unsteady breath, releasing it with an almost inaudible, "_I need you…"_

Of course, this confession should have come to no surprise, for we always told each other how much we needed the other to get what we wanted. Even so, _I knew _it held a different meaning this time. And that's what made me so nervous.

In other words, I confessed that…

My stomach twirled when I felt him wrap his arms around me also. He got a solid grip on me before lifting me off the seat and carrying me over to the bed. He was going to tell me to go back to sleep…tell me that I was delirious.

Maybe I was delirious…but I was going to take a big chance while I was. I had less chance of getting blamed for my actions. As soon as my back hit the bed, I grasped my hold around his neck just a little tighter.

"I couldn't let your book get burned…" I whispered, wanting him to know what had been going through my mind, "Your dream is to become king…I didn't want to be held responsible for--."

His hand that held me on the back of my thigh tightened, causing me to gasp involuntarily. His hand slid around to the front of my thigh, sliding up to my hip and resting just below my stomach.

"Brago…?" Both of his hands then came up to grab my arms. He pulled to free himself from my grasp, but my determination made me strong and I held on firmly.

"Sherry," he said, telling me to let go just by saying my name.

I shook my head and buried my face deeper into his neck. For some odd reason, I felt that same terrified feeling I had that night at the motel.

"Don't want to let go…" I paused, "Don't go…"

He gave a sound that could have possibly been a sigh before replying, "I'm not."

My eyes slowly opened from having been clenched shut. Something in the way he said it made me believe him, so when he tugged on my arms again, I released his neck. I laid my head back on the pillow and stared up at him. I was a little surprised he had his eyes closed, but even more surprised when he began to slide down my body.

At first, I thought he was getting up, and my hands instinctively reached down for him. His left hand gripped my upper thigh again, causing me to pause. His right hand slid down the front of my leg until he reached my knee, before turning his hand until it was placed on the inside of my leg.

"Brago?" I whispered again, wanting to look down but finding that I didn't have the strength to lift my head, "What are--."

He squeezed my thigh again and I closed my mouth.

His right hand began sliding up…

My eyes widened even more. Was this really…happening?

"Brago, I don't--."

He squeezed my thigh.

"But I just--."

Again.

Finally realizing that he didn't want me to say anything at all, I gave up and closed my eyes, "I'll shut up now."

As his right hand slid even further up the inside of my leg, I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. Why was he doing it in the first place?

His hand got higher, touching sensitive skin. I squirmed not by my choice and gripped the sheets underneath me. He had moved my nightgown up to my thigh and, though I wanted to pull it down, I couldn't tear my hands away from the sheet.

Just as his hand was about to touch me in a place I was never touched before, he went back to the top of my thigh. I released a breath between my teeth, feeling his hand now move to my hip, my pelvis, my stomach. He stopped, then stated lowly, "I'm only doing this to repay you…"

Repay me? I wanted to tell him that he didn't have to repay me but got my breath caught in my throat when he moved his hand all the way up my side, his fingers just barely touching the side of my breast.

He lowered his head to my stomach, causing me to suck it in at the unexpected warmth of his breath. Okay…now I was positive I was dreaming. There was no way…this was happening too fast. Then again, I know in the deepest part of my heart that I had been wanting this ever since he began training me over a month ago.

"I'm only doing this to repay you…"

At first, I thought I was just repeating his line in my head, but when he said it once again, I knew I wasn't imagining it.

His right hand moved down again, resting flat on the spot on my stomach beside his head. He moved his whole body down further, making my body squirm around even more. I was trying my best to keep quiet, but when I felt him blow a long breath just below my stomach, an unexpected moan escaped my lips.

This made him pause, and I hoped against hope that it didn't stop him from continuing.

"Only to repay you…"

The more he began to chant the sentence, the more I began to believe that he wasn't trying to convince _me _he wasn't doing this for any other reason.

He was trying to convince _himself._

For what seemed like hours, he continued to touch me like I've never been touched. Of all the romance books I've read, nothing helped me prepare for the real thing. Every sound that emitted from my throat came unexpectedly, and every feeling he awoke in me was bliss. He never once touched my in a sacred area, only coming teasingly close before redirecting his hand.

His left hand never loosened its grip on my right thigh.

"Only to repay you…"

My mind zoned in and out of consciousness when I began to realize how much more I wanted from him. A couple time, I barely caught myself from saying it aloud. It became harder to think and I became afraid of saying something that might drive him away.

This lasted well into the morning, until his touch and my moans drifted me off to sleep, my body still exhausted from everything it went through.

When I woke up that afternoon, he wasn't lying beside me. It was a disappointment, but I expected nothing less. His only words from earlier kept repeating just as he had.

"Only to repay you…"

* * *

See, now that wasn't too bad, was it? Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was busy for awhile and when I checked on this story, I realized I was down to my last chapter! See, I always liked to stay a few chapters ahead so in case something did come up where I wouldn't be able to write for awhile, I'll still have chapters to post for you guys. So I had to write chapter 10 before posting this. Hope you enjoyed!

Enula


	10. A Million Tears

Home Sweet Home

X.

I was sitting on the veranda that was located right outside the garden. The sun was just now beginning to rise, as were Sherry's gardener's to do their daily job. They weren't near me enough to spot me through the picketed fence that boxed around the portico. For this, I was grateful. The last thing I wanted was for one of the stupid humans to ask who I was and why I was simply sitting there.

Well, it wasn't exactly the _last _thing I wanted. There was something that came before it. As reality would have it, the last thing I wanted was for Sherry to bring up any of the previous night's events.

I should have told her to never mention it. I hated myself for even thinking about it. What in the worlds possessed me to do what I did? Since when did my brain react to doing the best thing for another? Actually, I'm not too sure that was the best thing for Sherry. I was simply thinking of a way to ease her pain. Why didn't I tell her to meditate?

Oh yes, that's right. _Because she wouldn't let go of me! _She may not be the strongest human ever, but she sure could cling.

I wasn't going to touch her for very long. I wasn't planning on it…it shouldn't have lasted practically all night. But the sounds she was making…they were equivalent to if she was screaming for me to continue. It wouldn't have felt right to stop and walk away while she was moaning and withering beneath me.

I glimpsed a bird that landed on the railing. It was pure blue except for a small white patch on its chest. It hopped in a circle before it faced me again. It cocked its head to the side when I began to stare at it intensely. The blue feathers reminded me of Sherry's eye color. I rested my elbow on the opposite railing, cradling my cheek in my open palm.

It chirped a couple times, hopping to the right. My eyes focused in on the blue and nothing else. That's when the color really did become her eyes, and as my vision reeled back, I saw Sherry how she was last night.

"Only to repay you…" the words left my mouth in a grumble when I recalled saying them over and over. How pathetic I must have sounded. Then again, I don't believe my words were the center of her attention.

She liked it when I would blow onto her stomach. It was evident in the way she moaned and how her back arched off the bed. I felt my face heat up before I began thinking about--.

The bluebird chirped very loud and annoyingly, snapping me out of my daydream. It seemed to be glaring at me, it's mouth open as it readied itself to chirp more. Before it could, I raised my hand and released a small amount of gravity. It was just enough to send the small bird swirling backward. It didn't have the power to hold itself up so I heard it land heavily on the ground outside the porch with a distressed cry.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I must have went into meditation without realizing it. I felt a presence in front of me that I did not sense coming toward me. I opened my eyes to find Sherry standing directly in front of me, holding the book to her chest.

Narrowing my eyes, I looked away from her, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long," she answered, sitting down slowly on the bench across from me, "I was looking everywhere for you."

"Well, you found me," I shot back, not really knowing why I was putting up my defenses. Of course, I could've been acting like myself. How did I normally act again?

I saw her nod, but that was all she did. She leaned back and looked out at her garden, the workers even further away now as they were just finishing up watering the flowers for the morning.

"That was useless," she mumbled, turning her eyes to the sky, "It looks like rain."

My eyes drifted up. Although the morning started off as a sunny one, the sky was now gray with thick, heavy clouds. The sun was just disappearing behind one of these clouds when I looked up, leaving all the ground in shade.

We were silent for a very long time…longer than usual. I began to fear that last night changed something between us. Despite trying to tell myself I didn't care one way or the other, an odd sadness drifted through my core.

"Did you want to be going?" I asked her suddenly. Strange. Usually I'm not the one that breaks the silence.

She turned to me with shock, "But it's about to rain. Actually, it looks like a thunder storm."

As if on cue, a low rumble sounded in the distance.

I shrugged, "Cooler weather to travel in."

"Less comfortable weather to travel in," she recoiled, rubbing her fingers over her bandaged palms.

"You're slower when it's hot."

"I'm bitchier when I'm soaking wet."

I'm not sure why, but her statement made me smirk. She spotted it, which made her grin in return.

"Do you move fast when you're bitchy?" I asked, taking great pleasure out of making fun of her in an obvious manner.

"Only if my target is moving fast," Sherry let out a soft laugh, pushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

I shook my head and went back to looking at the sky. Already, I could spot a few raindrops falling onto the soft wood. Thunder rumbled again, this time sounding a little closer and longer. I supposed it wouldn't be good for Sherry to travel when there was a heavy storm going on. The last thing I needed was for us to be traveling through the forest, about to fight the Fire Mamodo, when lightening strikes her down.

I could feel her eyes staring at me and was about to ask what her problem was, when she began speaking.

"Brago…" She didn't have to say anymore. Just by the sound of her voice saying my name, it was enough to tell me what she was about to bring up.

"Don't bring it up," I warned, my muscles tensing.

"But--."

"I don't want to talk about it."

She sighed. I'm glad she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere. She became silent again. I was hoping she would just give it up, but I sensed her brain reeling with a plan. She was thinking of just spitting out what she wanted to say as fast as she could. I saw her waiting for the right moment. She shot her head towards me and began speaking at lightening speed.

"I really wanted--."

"No!" I yelled just as quickly, shutting her up again.

She slumped back, waited a good minute, then tried the same process again.

"To tell you--."

"Nah!"

"That you were--."

"Stop!"

"Perfect last--."

"Sherry!"

"Night." She finished. I only growled after this one, angry mostly at the fact that she was able to say a full sentence. I was so busy trying to shut her up, I didn't process what she said until a moment later. She knew I realized it, because she grinned when my eyes widened.

I turned away from her quickly, not liking how she caught me off guard.

The thunder boomed loudly this time, marking the time for the rain to come pouring down. The roof above us sprouted out over the sides enough to keep us from getting wet. Right away, all of the aromas from the flowers were released into the air, the fragrance surrounding us. Lightening flashed and thunder yelled right after.

"I used to come out here when it was raining when I was younger," Sherry said, holding the book closer to her now.

I didn't say anything, which made her assume she could continue her little story, "My mother thought that a storm would inspire me to do better on my practices. It's not like I could have the urge to play outside. I think I did worse when it stormed," she laughed lightly, if not a bit sadly, "I liked the smells the rain brought with it. Out in the garden anyway. When I knew it was going to rain, I would bring a pillow out here and lay right in the middle, listening and watching to the rain fall all around me. I thought of it as my guardian, keeping everyone away."

The rain fell harder for a few seconds before it went back into its normal pounding. The lightening blinded me for an instant. It seemed that in that instant, Sherry found her way over to me. She was sitting beside me on the bench, still looking out at the rain.

"The only person I would allow inside, I told myself, was someone extra special to me," she finished, daring to rest her head on my shoulder.

What made her think she could touch me whenever she wanted? _Maybe she thinks you don't care since you never shake her off. _Not this time.

However, before I could even think about how to get her off of me (should it really take that much thought?), I sensed something. It was something…strong. Too strong for it's own good. It wasn't the Fire Mamodo…but I knew it was a mamodo I felt before.

I don't know why, but a famous saying came to mind. _The culprit always returns to the scene of the crime._

My eyes widened in realization. Could it really be them? After all this time? I turned my gaze down to Sherry to see if she felt it also, but she had she eyes closed with a small smile playing on her lips.

I suddenly didn't want to move her. She seemed so…happy. I don't see her like this very often. Oddly enough, knowing I was the one that could make her happy swelled me with pride. Do I want to see her upset again?

Why was I even thinking about options? We had to fight! It's not like I could ignore a battle. We trained all this time, waiting for _this _particular moment to arrive. If I don't say something about it soon…where would that leave us?

"Sherry," her name slipped through my lips.

"Hmm?" She moaned, obviously enjoying the moment a little too well.

I sighed inaudibly, "Do you sense that?"

She was quiet for a long moment. She moved her head to the side so her forehead was now pressed against my shoulder. I waited for her to respond patiently, "No…I don't sense anything."

I shouldn't have been surprised. The source was a little too far away. I trained her to be able to know where her opponent was when they were right in front of her, not five miles away.

"We should start heading out," I said, abruptly standing to my feet. This was unexpected to her, so she almost fell over but propped herself up at the last second.

She frowned, "But it's raining."

"I don't think they care one way or the other."

Tilting her head to the side, she blinked, "Pardon? _They?"_

I simply nodded and stepped off the veranda, the rain soaking me instantly. I began to walk away, knowing she would follow soon enough.

Just as I suspected, it didn't even take her ten seconds to catch up to me. She began walking beside me, trying to hide my book from the rain as best as she could. Nice; she talks about how she doesn't want to get wet when it seems she really means she doesn't want my book to get wet.

"Brago, who are you talking about?" she screamed over the heavy rain and loud thunder.

I didn't answer her. I picked up my speed, wondering how fast she could run in the rain. To my surprise, she stepped in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. She looked at me with confused eyes, the rain dripping down her face looking like a million tears.

"Talk to me! Who are you talking about?" She questioned again. I could see she wouldn't let me get very far easily if I didn't answer her. However, it seemed all I had to do was look at her for her to find the answer on her own.

Her eyes widened in fright. _That's right, Sherry… _

The moment had to come sometime.

The rain picked up. The million tears running down her face turned into billions. She seemed to look at me with a certain stare, trying to figure out if I was lying. Lying? Why would I be lying about something like this? Since when did I ever lie to her in the first place?

She turned to the side, looking up at the rain. Her eyes closed. She was trying to make the rain wash away all of her doubts and worries. I didn't move a muscle. If doing this made her more comfortable about fighting in the end, it would be well worth the wait.

"Koko…" I heard the girl's name escape Sherry's lips. I wanted to tell her that after the fight was over, she would be closer to her friend. Of course, I didn't. She already knew it, anyway. I wanted to tell her that we wouldn't lose. She gave everything she had to save my book, now I would give everything I had to fulfill my promise to her. Like her, I keep my word.

Zophise was going down.

Sherry's eyes shot open and she looked straight ahead. This was it. I could now see the determination in her soul.

"Let's go," she said, before beginning to run through the slick, wet grass until we reached the stepping stones through her garden. I ran ahead, planning on leading us both to the mamodo that, quite ironically, brought us together.

It wouldn't be the mamodo that separated us.

* * *

Hello everyone! Wow…you all seemed to like the last chapter pretty good. O.O Whoo…and you all gave me over 100 reviews! I think this is the first story of Zatch Bell that reached that point. Thank you all so much!

Oh, and guess what! I ran across this Zatch Bell starter deck for the new card game. I decided to get it and I got this one card that I love! It's of the scene where Brago's carrying Sherry on his back after she fainted during a battle. I LOVE IT! It's so hot…

Anyway, that's all I have to say.

Enula


	11. Long Awaited Battle

**Home Sweet Home**

**XI.**

I don't think I ever ran as fast as I did right then. The rain seemed to fall even harder, making it almost impossible to see two feet in front of me. I got worried when Brago would run ahead of me too far and I didn't know which direction he was going in. It felt like we were running forever…

There was a painful stitch in my side that just wouldn't go away. My body was screaming at me to stop and breath, but I knew it would be hard to start again once I stopped. No, it would definitely be better if I thought about something else besides my aching ribs.

Like Koko. I was finally going to see her again. I wondered what she looked like. Did she change any? Did the evil invade her eyes? Did she…burn any other cities down?

My anxiety didn't do any good for my mind. If anything, it seemed to make me slower. I had to reach Koko, though…I couldn't stand the thought of leaving her with that damned mamodo for another hour.

I squinted my eyes through the rain, barely able to see Brago. I wanted to ask him how much further we had, but found it was very hard to speak. All that came out was a low groan, my lungs feeling as though they were being punctured by my ribs. My vision blurred.

_Why am I so weak!_ I yelled at myself which brought tears to my eyes._ My best friend's in danger and I'm going to rescue her, and I'm thinking about slowing down?_

Would I be any good to her if I'm tired? No…but I knew as soon as I laid eyes on her, all other worries would disappear. I would use every last ounce of energy in my body if need be, plus Brago wouldn't let me give up that easy. He despised it when I ran out of energy in the middle of a battle.

I couldn't help it. My legs were beginning to feel like jell-o. I wouldn't be able to support myself pretty soon. To my relief, however, I saw Brago up ahead. He stopped and was waiting for me. I wanted to tell him to go on, but again, I couldn't speak. I was walking before I even reached him.

He was staring at me with that blank stare, making it impossible to tell what he was thinking.

"We're not too far from them," he said, though the rain practically drowned out all his words. I was trying to ease my breath, even tilting my head back to allow some of the rain to fall into my mouth. Although rain was falling all around me, I felt so dehydrated.

He was walking now. I was unsure whether my legs were on fire or frozen solid. They were numb, either way, which made me feel like I was flying when I walked.

"We should sneak up on them from behind," he told me. I wanted to yell at him to speak louder. The more he spoke, the lower his voice got. "That way, we'll have the advantage."

I nodded, though he wasn't looking at me. He stopped abruptly, causing me to bump into him gently. He didn't seem to notice and I was too worn out to care. He pointed directly in front of us, my eyes following his finger. At first, I didn't see anything. I squinted, holding myself perfectly still. A small figure came into view. It looked like some sort of little…clownish creature.

My eyes widened. _Zophise._

Upon seeing him, I automatically looked for Koko. She wasn't beside him, however. The mamodo was facing away from us, seeming to be content simply standing in the rain.

"What's he…doing?" I asked, gooseflesh coming to my skin. It was eerie to not see him doing anything. Besides fire, Zophise was my worst nightmare. I couldn't help but think he would turn around slowly, smirk, and then run toward us at faster speeds than should ever be possible.

That's not exactly how it happened.

There was a scream behind us. It was a spell, no doubt.

That voice…

I turn around slowly, seeing a figure. I didn't have to squint this time to know who it was.

"Watch out!" Before I knew it, Brago jumped on my back to send me to the ground. I caught myself with my hands before my face hit the cement, feeling his heavy arm around me. I felt the spell go over our heads before he found it safe to stand.

"Pay attention!" Brago screamed in my face after I stood up, "If you begin daydreaming now, it'll be almost impossible to beat them!"

I didn't even bother to holler back. I knew he was right.

"Who are you?" I heard Koko ask. I turned toward her again. That's when I remembered…

She thinks she killed me…she doesn't know I'm alive.

She stopped close enough so we could see each other through the rain. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw me. There was not a single flash of joy in her eyes, however. She quickly glared, giving an icy "I thought you were dead."

My heart sunk. She definitely didn't get any better. She was still the same height…still had the same short, brunette hair…she still was Koko.

"So you've been alive this whole time?" Her eyes turned to Brago, "I see you found yourself a mamodo, also. How fitting. Now we can have a real battle to the death."

This allowed my voice to come back, "No! Koko, death is unnecessary! There's no need for anyone to kill anyone else!"

"Aw…" she sounded genuinely downhearted about it, "that's no fun." She grinned, "I say we play it my way."

I swallowed roughly. Before I could say anymore to her, Brago interrupted, "Sherry, stop talking to her. It's not going to do any good and it's only going to get you upset. Focus on the spells and attacking."

"But…" I wanted to say I didn't want to fight. For an instant, I honestly believed I thought I could settle things through talking. Then I remembered I tried that method before. She only tried to kill me. And she seemed disappointed she didn't.

Not waiting for us to get done chatting, Koko yelled the same spell again. I turned toward the attack and opened the book, _"Gravi-Ionshield!" _The gravity beam circled around us, deflecting Zophise's attack back at him.

"Hm, pretty good, Sherry," Koko said in an eerily joyful tone, "But we're just getting started…"

* * *

The battle continued on for what seemed like forever. Koko's hatred must have given her strength. While I was beginning to lose my breath again, Koko was gaining power. If I didn't know better, I would say she was sucking the life right out of me. 

Brago and Zophise were both injured, but neither one was backing down. They still attacked each other with all their force, dodging and defending themselves perfectly at the right moment.

It was heartbreaking that the whole time we were fighting, Koko was saying nasty things. Things she would have never said before. Things like, "You're pathetic, Sherry," or "You might as well surrender now. You always wanted to die anyway."

I definitely considered burying a grave for myself right then and there.

It seemed we were moving in one big circle, and before I knew it, Koko and Zophise were aiming their attacks at me as well. No doubt she was trying to kill two birds with one stone. If she killed me, most likely Brago's book would burn.

So Brago and I changed tactics also. Though I hated doing it, we began attacking Koko head on, also. I never knew she was so…nimble. It shouldn't have been that much of a surprise, I suppose. She was somewhat of a thief back before the mamodo's came. Thieves are known to be nimble. Koko wasn't the best one…she got caught a lot. But I bet if she was a thief now, she would be a pro.

Brago's training needed to take effect now more than ever. I had to allow my body to go into awareness mediation so I could react quicker.

But their team was…awesome. I don't know what other word there is to describe it. They had multiple spells under their belt and fed off of each other's abilities. I remember thinking the whole time…Brago and I are like that also. We should be able to beat them!

Truth be told, however, it was obvious that we were equal in power. We were just as strong as them and they were just as determined as us. Whoever won was going to be victorious due to pure luck.

Luck seemed to be a little more on their side.

Before I knew it, Zophise caught Brago off guard and he went down.

"Get up, get up…" I repeated under my breath, gritting my teeth in anticipation for him to stand up. The rain was still pounding, all of us wet and muddy. Brago pushed himself up with shaky arms before flipping himself over to up his defenses.

"Now!" Koko yelled, calling out another spell. I had been so preoccupied with making sure Brago got back up, I wasn't paying attention to what they were planning. A glowing light caught my eye through the rain. About time I spotted it, it was too close to dodge. The only choice I had was to turn my back to it and brace myself for a hard collision.

Indeed, it seared my back, pushing me to the ground with extreme force. I wasn't able to turn myself around to land on my back and hated my damn reflexes when I raised my hands to catch myself. Upon doing this, the book dropped from my grasp. A painful throb vibrated up my arm when I landed, and I knew instantly that I sprained my wrist.

I had to ignore it at the moment. I turned my head to the side to see the black book about two feet away from me. Out of anxiety, I turned myself so I could crawl over to it. The rain didn't help me slide any; it seemed to only slow me down.

My hand patted down on the book, thankful I had reached it. Not two seconds after, however, Koko's foot stamped down on my hand. My eyes widened. Because I was mostly pulling myself with my good hand, I had rested my sprained side atop the book. I heard a sickening crack. I thought that she may have possibly snapped it back in place. The pain would have been worse. I knew she _broke _it when my whole right side numbed.

"Oh, how clumsy of you, Sherry. You dropped your precious book," I heard laughter in her voice. I closed my eyes, realizing I couldn't move my broken hand from under her weight, "Here, let me pick it up for you."

"No…stop," I said; a pathetic attempt to freeze time. Her foot rose, but so did the book. My hand was now grasping nothing but little wet rocks on the ground.

Koko sighed as she began to walk away from me, "Poor Sherry. You only delayed the inevitable."

I raised my head and slowly opened my eyes to watch as Koko stopped about ten feet away from me. She dropped Brago's book uselessly on the ground, giving it a small kick as if showing it how much she despised it. I glanced over at Brago and Zophise. Because neither one of us was calling out any spells, they weren't attacking each other ruthlessly. But Brago depended on his brute strength as well, something Zophise didn't have all that much of.

Brago thinks I can handle her on my own while he fights Zophise. No…I couldn't do it. She got your book…Brago…

"Brago!" I yelled, not quite sure where my voice came from. He heard the desperation in my voice, therefore turned toward me. With his back toward him, I watched as Zophise kicked Brago in the back. It sent him down to his hands and knees. He caught Zophise off guard when he raised a leg behind him. Zophise got a boot right in his jaw, sending him down to the ground now.

"Zophise, stop playing around!" Koko yelled, sounding more demanding and malicious than I ever thought she could be.

"Brago, your book!" I screamed, pointing in front of me. Without hesitation, he began running toward it.

"Okay, this is it, Zophise! Let's get 'em!" Koko yelled, opening her book. Her eyes told all of us that she was positive she won. She called out a spell, the attack emitting from Zophise's mouth. I watched in horror as the spell aimed directly at Brago and the book.

While my mind was still lying on the ground, my body was running toward Brago. I had to prevent that spell from hitting him…I couldn't even imagine what his book would look like if it burnt. It seemed…invincible to me.

As soon as I reached him, I could tell he was formulating a plan. He now held his book, but when he saw me beside him, his look faltered. I ruined something…

"You idiot!" He screamed, doing the first thing that probably came to his mind. He grabbed my arm, the sprained one at that, and threw me down to the ground and in a random direction. Before I could fly away from him, I grabbed his hand. The force in which he threw me was too great for him to stop, so he ended up going with me. We hit the ground pretty hard, the vigor and the wet ground making us slide roughly against the earth.

Somehow, he threw me in Koko's direct direction, our bodies tumbling in a helpless heap beside her.

"What was that!" she asked incredulously. It probably was the weirdest save she ever saw.

It wasn't a complete save, however…

She had Zophise release the spell that didn't stop until it hit something with energy. Though the attack had been aimed at the ground where the book was, the book was, in fact, no longer there. Because of this, it bounced off the lifeless ground and ricocheted at an angle.

It hit Koko directly.

I gasped. I wish now I would have passed out when I hit my head on the ground. Instead, Fate decided to allow me to watch my best friend's demise. It looked unreal how her body seemed to absorb the attack. Zophise's book dropped to the ground, the cover bright with blue flames.

In the distance, I heard Zophise scream of his failure and how it shouldn't have ended this way.

I watched Koko drop to her knees, her body already looking lifeless. I agreed with Zophise on this one.

"It can't end this way…" I whispered, not believing my eyes when Koko fell forward, not even trying to protect her head from hitting the ground. I was unable to move, and felt a lump in my throat form when it became apparent that I was face to face with my dead best friend. My breath quickened when I saw how lifeless her open eyes were.

She must have died almost instantly…but I…

"I didn't get to say goodbye…" I'm not sure if it was a tear or just the rain slip down my cheek.

"Wake up…" I whispered, my voice harsh and raspy. The lump in my throat grew larger, "Wake up…you lied, Koko. This battle wasn't supposed to end with death…"

But she didn't wake up. Her mouth was permanently frozen in an opened mouth scream she never got to release.

I felt strong hands grip my shoulders and lift me off the ground. I was now sitting on my knees, unable to tear my gaze from her lifeless body.

I shook my head slowly, "I couldn't have waited all this time just for…this."

I felt so damned ashamed and I'm not even the one that killed her.

"I was supposed to be the one to die…"

"Sherry."

I heard my name being called. Who was calling me name?

"Sherry."

My eyes blinked slowly before I looked up with decreasing speed. Brago was standing there, looking just as beaten and bloody as I felt. I looked back down at Koko. _This all wouldn't have happened if…_

She would be graduating from college right now if…

We would still be friends if…

If…

"_If you damn mamodo's didn't come into our world!" _I screamed, my throat hoarse and emotionally distressed. I pounded my fists on the ground, a spray of water shooting into my face. I continued to stare at Koko as if she would come back to me, "All you damn mamodo's did this…separated us from each other…"

I sensed Brago still standing beside me, not speaking a word nor making a move. My anger boiled inside me and like always, I reacted before I thought. In one swift movement, I stood up, grabbed his book from him hands, and threw it down as hard as I could into a puddle. I screeched, and though I must have looked like I was throwing a temper tantrum, I didn't care. It went much deeper than that.

"_All you mamodo's did this!" _I yelled in his face. For no reason, I went and picked up his book, only to throw it down again.

_"I hate you!"_ My voice echoed through the rain. I narrowed my eyes and began to walk away. I turned around to face him again, "I don't want to ever see you again!" Even though he didn't look like he was going to say anything, I spoke fast, "And don't even try to remind me of the promise I made to help you become king. _I don't care anymore!_ You promised me you would bring Koko back to me." I pointed down at her body, "_That's_ not bringing her back to me!" I walked in front of him again and screamed in his face,_ "You promised!"_

My voice echoed through the rain. I narrowed my eyes and began to walk away. I turned around to face him again, "I don't want to see you again!" Even though he didn't look like he was going to say anything, I spoke fast, "And don't even try to remind me of the promise I made to help you become king. You promised me you would bring Koko back to me." I pointed down at her body, "not bringing her back to me!" I walked in front of him again and screamed in his face, " 

A sob finally escaped my throat and my chest started to strain with everything I was building up. I'm not sure if I was angry at him for not saying anything or not. He just continued to stare at me, void of emotion. He didn't tell me to shut up…didn't tell me I had a duty to finish…didn't turn and walk away…didn't try to calm me down. Nothing.

I shook my head, giving a disgusted look, "To hell with the mamodo battle. I don't care anymore."

With that, I turned on my heel and ran away from the scene I wanted to erase from my memory forever.

* * *

Whoo…sorry for the angst there. I hope none of you minded Koko dying too much. . It was just how it happened. Hey, it's not my fault. It's Zophise's. 

To _Twilight Memories_: Can I do a chapter like #9 but in Brago's POV? Well…I'm not so sure it'll fit in how the story's going. I have no idea what I'm going to write until I write it and whoever's POV the chapter's in falls randomly. I'll try to add something in, though.

And a lot of you asked where you could find the Zatch Bell cards. I found mine at Suncoast, so any store like that would probably have them. Once they become more popular, you'll be able to find them anywhere else you find card games. I assume, anyway.

A little teaser: Zatch makes his first appearance in Chapter 12!

Enula


	12. The Bond Between Us

**Home Sweet Home**

**XII.**

I watched Sherry run away, seeing her slip on the wet ground a few times. My eyes gazed over at my book that was in the puddle. Slowly, I walked toward it. I wasn't too worried about it; a little rain would do no harm. Fire was its enemy, not water. I glanced to where Zophise's book had fallen out of Koko's hands. Zophise knew that well now.

I picked up my book, resting it at my side. My eyes turned to Sherry's fallen friend. Sherry had been through a lot in her life, and this was probably one of the worst. I didn't blame her for feeling angry, but I wasn't about to run after her and apologize for something I didn't do.

I began walking in the direction she ran. I didn't care if she said she never wanted to see me again. I was going to find her and demand that she help me finish this battle. We were so far into the game that finding another bookkeeper was out of the question. I might as well give up before doing that.

I sensed that Sherry didn't get too far. She was probably too exhausted to run the distance she wanted to. I wasn't in any big rush to get to her, so I slowed down my pace, allowing myself to heal along the way. It would give her time to cool off, also.

I never imagined the battle would turn out like it did. I thought about it often, but I always had full confidence I could get rid of Zophise without harming the human. That's what I promised Sherry, after all.

But it would have been impossible for me to save myself, my book, Sherry, _and _Koko in the situation I was in. Things were happening faster and sooner than I had anticipated. The battle did drag on longer than most, but I wasn't expecting them to get my book so soon. I hated to admit it, but they had us beat. I believed that Sherry and I had failed each other and we were going to pay the consequences. I would be sent back to the mamodo world without being king and she wouldn't get her friend back.

As it turned out, they were their own worst enemy. There was no way for me to predict that she would be in the line of fire after I moved my book. If I would have allowed Sherry to stay where she was…or if she didn't pull me with her…one of us would have been toast.

Better the opposing side than us. That was my opinion.

I didn't have time to dwell on it long, however, before I heard an agonizing scream. It belonged to a male, and I recognized it as sounding oddly familiar. Raising a brow when I heard another scream, I stopped and faced the woods that were to my right.

Out of curiosity, I dismissed my earlier destination and entered through the trees. I saw lightening somewhere above the treetops, but paid no attention. Listening intently, I heard fast footsteps and heavy breathing. Sensing that it was coming from my left, I turned and began running also.

I don't know why I was so curious to see what was going on, but my instincts told me it was something worth witnessing. I caught a flash of red before it disappeared behind a group of trees.

Running faster also, I began dodging trees and bushes left and right, keeping my footing away from many leaves to avoid slipping and slowing down.

I heard whoever it was turn right. I stopped. I remembered being in these woods plenty of times. I assumed the heavy breather would stay in the woods, and would only be going in a large circle. I turned right and ran straight before turning again, estimating that I should run into him in about two minutes.

Sure enough, I was almost right on top of him in a few moments. I waited before jumping out of the brush that separated us. My presence came as such a shock, he fell backward to avoid collision.

My eyes widened when I saw who it was.

The Fire Mamodo.

I raised a brow when I saw how out of breath he was. He was glaring at me, still trying to put up a tough front. But I've seen these situations millions of times before. For whatever reason he had, the last thing he wanted to do was fight with me.

He stood up, his fiery eyes ablaze. He looked around, "Your bookkeeper's not here." Even though he tried to hide it, he couldn't conceal the fact that he was relieved.

"Neither is yours," I noticed. I glanced at his hands, "But I also don't see your book. Someone steal it?"

His glare deepened, "No. And it's none of your business what's going on anyway."

"No?" I questioned before shrugging and turning, "You're right. It's not my business, so I'll let you lose in peace."

Even though it was more of a joke than anything, I was surprised when I heard him scream again. Turning back around, I saw that he was looking at his hands. I was about to mock him and say something about a thorn in his paw, but became amazed when I realized his fingers were no longer there.

"Damn, they found him…damn them!" He grumbled, his arms now disappearing as well.

This can't be possible! I yelled to myself, wanting the Fire Mamodo to go as much as the Fire Mamodo himself did.

He can't…but how! I _was supposed to be the one to destroy him! His final fight was supposed to be with _me! _…And some other team beat him?_

I me! 

"Who did this?" I asked him. Obviously, whoever it was, was stronger than him. But for so long, everyone was fearing the big, powerful Fire Mamodo. Why have I not heard of a stronger team that everyone fears? Has no one run into them? Were they a team from across the country?

The Fire Mamodo looked up at me when he knew the rest of his body would be going soon as well. Lightening lit up the sky. The mamodo seemed to find this amusing, "Maybe he gets his extra power from the sky on days like this."

"Who?" I asked more urgently. I stepped forward, wishing for him to speak before he was sent back to our world.

He gave me a smirk that said I was oblivious, "Why…the Lightening Mamodo, of course. The owner of the bright red book."

I stared at him blankly for a moment, before my eyes widened in realization.

No…it couldn't be…it just couldn't be!

He made it this far?

The Fire Mamodo disappeared without another word. I continued to stare where he had been, still having a hard time believing the Fire Mamodo was beaten by…

Zatch Bell.

I heard a twig crack behind me. I spun around quickly, spotting none other than Zatch himself with his bookkeeper.

"Huh?" The small mamodo asked, his face still as stupid looking as before. It had been a little over a year since I had spotted him. He grew a little, but I had a feeling he would remain a runt.

He pointed at me, his eyes narrowing and his voice raising with recognition, "Hey, I remember you! You're the one with the black book!" After he said it, he pointed downward to where I was holding my book.

"Good guess…" I said under my breath. I thought about walking away, for at the moment I _was _mostly defenseless. I couldn't do anything against him without Sherry. However, I found it wiser to not turn my back on them.

"Wow, you're still wandering around, too, huh?" His bookkeeper asked, putting a hand on his hip, "Seems like we made one big circle, doesn't it, Zatch? We ran into one of the very first mamodo's we ever met."

Although I saw nothing amusing about it, Zatch's face broke into a wide smile, his eyes lighting up with fascination, "Yeah, that's right! But…" he began to look around. He looked behind bushes, searched up in trees, and sniffed in a circle around me. He ended up right in front of me after all that, "That girl's not with you! Where is she? Did you guys run in different directions like the Fire Mamodo did?"

"Not exactly," I responded, looking down at him in disgust. How could such a pathetic little thing still be here…and defeat the Fire Mamodo at that? It just didn't make sense.

"Not exactly?" Zatch frowned when he didn't quite understand, "Well, you guys couldn't have run in the same direction. She would be standing in front of me too, if you did."

I didn't feel like explaining what happened to him, so I didn't say anything at all.

He frowned deeper when I didn't answer, "Either way, she's not here right now. That means we can't fight you."

"That's right," his bookkeeper stepped forward, "That wouldn't be fair. I remember when you and…" he stopped to think of her name, "Sherry first came to my house. She explained everything that was going on. You guys had us beat, but decided to give us another chance to get stronger."

I looked away. Remembering that made me regret allowing Sherry to not burn their book even more. I always knew the past would come back to bite us in the ass. Now we were stuck with fighting one of the best teams.

"You didn't take advantage of our weakness then, so we're not going to take advantage of your weakness now." He ended, smiling from his benevolence.

It only made me angry, "I have no weakness! I'll take you on right now," though I was saying it with confidence, I was shaken up inside. I knew I had no chance against them at the moment.

They knew it, too. Zatch blinked before smiling again, "That's really brave of you to challenge us like that. But I don't like unfair fights." He leaned forward, sticking a finger in the air, "Here's an idea. How about you come find us after you find Sherry." Instead of going further into this plan of his, he simply put his hands on his hips and looked up at his bookkeeper proudly, "Pretty good idea, right Kiyo?"

Kiyo rolled his eyes, "Brilliant."

"Ha! I thought so," he turned back to me, "Did you want us to help you find her?"

I gritted my teeth, "I'm capable of doing that myself."

Zatch shrugged, turning away now, "Okay, just asking. Should I set a time limit?"

"I don't think that's necessary, Zatch," Kiyo commented dryly.

"I think it sounds like fun, too! Okay, I'll give you…exactly one day before our fight. That should give you enough time to run," he began to run in place, "look for her," he raised his hand over his eyes to pretend he was looking for something, "and then come back to us!" He raised his arms out to his sides like he was a present popping out of a box.

Kiyo and I stared at him, wondering how far his inanity could go.

"Whatever," I finally said. I wasn't about to ask for more time…that would make me seem weak and desperate for more time to prepare.

"Great! Umm…we'll be around this same place…somewhere. I'm sure you'll be able to find us. See you then!" With that, he waved behind him before they disappeared around some trees.

I didn't realize it until after they left, but from the moment I spotted them, the rain had stopped.

* * *

I was back on the street again, continuing my search for Sherry. I walked past the place where our battle had been, noticing many of those cars and people I saw helping others before. I believe Sherry called them ambulances and police. They were taking care of the dead body, also looking around to see if they could determine the cause of death. 

Good luck with that.

I walked a couple miles before I came to the bridge. I looked under it, not surprised to see the river water flowing rapidly and raised a good five feet. I'm not sure what made me look on the other side of the bridge, but what I saw at first confused me. Sherry was looking down into the water…but she was on the opposite side of the railing.

She stretched her arms out behind her. Her hands were still supporting her, but her body weight was leaning over the side.

Instantly, I began to run toward her, knowing full well what her intentions were.

Damn you, Sherry. Why must you be so suicidal?

Her right hand lost its grip on the railing. Her fingers on her left hand were slowly slipping. As soon as she had nothing supporting her and was about to fall forward and down into the icy waters, I grabbed her wrist.

She gasped and looked up, her body swaying dangerously against the cement siding.

"Brago?" She asked, almost not believing I was there with her life, literally, in my hands. Suddenly, though, her eyes narrowed and she began shaking her body violently in an attempt to break my grasp, "Let go! This is something I should have done a long time ago!"

I sighed and pulled her arm up with ease, "You know what I'm going to say, don't you?" I asked rhetorically. Before long, I was raising my own arm above my head so we were face to face. I glared at her harder than I ever did before and simply said, "You're an idiot."

With that, I swung my arm back roughly. Her legs banged heavily off the railing before she flew down onto the bridge.

She groaned when she sat up, not sure whether to hold her broken wrist or rub her bruised shins. She glared up at me when she couldn't make up her mind, "Why did you do that! I was so close…"

"I saved you because you still have a purpose in life," I said bluntly.

Sherry put her hand to her forehead before running it back through her hair, "Right. My purpose in life is to help you become king, right?"

I stared down at her blankly. We watched each other for a long moment before I finally spoke, "If you believe that is your only purpose in life, then you're an even bigger idiot than I originally thought." She clicked her tongue at my honesty, "Nonetheless, it is a purpose that deals with me. You're going to fulfill it whether you like it or not."

"That sounds like a threat," she shot back, anger emitting from her eyes.

"No," I disagreed, walking toward her. I bent down when I was in front of her, staring directly into her eyes, "It's called a promise."

Her eyes widened when she realized I had undoubtedly led her in a circle. I thought she was about to relent when she gave me the last of her fight, "You didn't keep your promise!"

I narrowed my eyes and answered immediately, "Didn't I? I said I would free your friend from the evil Zophise placed in her. Death was the way it was supposed to happen." I turned away from her, trusting myself to drop my book beside her, "You should be happy your friend's out of her misery. How do you think she would have felt about herself if she survived after all she's done?" She didn't say anything, so I began walking in the direction of her mansion, "You should think about that before accusing me of breaking my promise."

I was gaining distance from her, my heart pounding in my chest wildly. With everything that had happened today and the day before, I was beginning to question where I was heading.

During the end of this Mamodo Battle, Sherry and I were becoming more than just partners. I could admit that much to myself. What we were becoming, I wasn't yet sure. Somewhere along the way, we began formulating a bond. It was a silent bond between us, one that was so well hidden, we didn't even see it ourselves.

Before long, I heard her beginning to walk behind me. There was no doubt in my mind that she was holding my book close to her chest once again.

We spoke no more words to each other, for all that needed to be said at the moment, was said. I would allow her to return to her mansion and rest again before our battle with the obviously powerful Lightening Mamodo tomorrow.

If she wanted to talk when we got there, I would listen. Though it was strange, I couldn't help but think how out of place Sherry was, here in her home world. Why couldn't she fit in?

Glancing back at her for a quick moment, I couldn't help but notice how depressed she looked. There was little doubt in my mind that she may try to take her life again after I left her world.

That is…unless I granted her a more fulfilling purpose.

* * *

Hello everyone! Wow, umm… :rubs back of head: Sorry for killing Koko. I didn't know so many of you would be against it. Most of you said something like "The chapter was good (except the whole Koko dying part)." I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. But don't let it bother you too much. She wouldn't have been in the rest of the story anyway.

In case any of you are wondering, there's gonna be about 3 more chapters.

Enula


	13. Truth of the World

****

Home Sweet Home

XIII.

I turned off the faucet, ending my shower. It was sad how the shower had not been refreshing at all. I had been cold, wet, and muddy. A steaming hot shower is supposed to be the cure to warm the skin and mind. But my mind was still lost and confused due to the earlier events. One little shower wouldn't erase that.

Brago was just as dirty as I, so I sent him to the shower down the hall. He refused at first, but I wasn't about to let him walk all over my room, getting water and mud everywhere. Finally, he relented and took a shower.

Apparently it wasn't as long as mine, for whenever I stepped out of my bathroom and into my bedroom, he was once again sitting on the window seat.

He turned to me when I sat on the edge of my bed, "I was beginning to think you killed yourself in there."

I rolled my eyes, picking up a brush and running it through my hair, "Very funny…"

"No, it's not," he said lowly, glaring.

I realized it wasn't a joke. I supposed it was true that he had reason to suspect I would try to take my life behind closed doors. The thought did cross my mind. But his words from earlier continued to come back to haunt me. I was beginning to think that if I killed myself, he would find a way to bring me back and then kill me himself. Silly, yes, but my mind would believe anything at the moment.

I set down my brush, my fingers now gripping the side of the bed. Brago had bandaged my wrist earlier, even having the _decency _to snap it back in place without warning.

I could have sworn he ripped off my whole hand. The second he did it, it felt wonderful, but as soon as blood began to flow properly again, I couldn't hold back the unexpected scream.

"For someone who's attracted to Death, you sure do hate pain," he commented.

"Death gets rid of pain," I groaned through my teeth, not liking how rough he handled my wrist while bandaging it up.

"Funny," he grumbled, standing back after he was finished, "I was always told Hell was full of pain."

When he turned around to take that shower, I couldn't help but yell back, "So you're going to start preaching to me now?"

He didn't answer me.

His voice brought me back to the present moment, "We're going to have another battle tomorrow."

My eyes shot up to him, "What? How do you know? Maybe I don't want to leave the house tomorrow."

"That decision is not up to you. I was challenged and it takes place tomorrow," he said it with finality.

I drooped my shoulders. This was just wonderful…I was just thinking about how I didn't want to see another mamodo for at least three weeks. Looks like it was going to be cut down even shorter, "Who was it?"

I was shocked when he glared at me instantly, "I'm sure you'll recognize the name well. It's that kid you let get away all that time ago: Zatch Bell."

Of course, I never did forget the pairing of Zatch and Kiyo. They were something else, those two. They fought each other when they battled against an opponent. Though they were pretty weak at the time, they both held a strong determination I don't see in many. The odd thing was, their intentions seemed pure with no strings attached.

So when I heard the name, I almost slipped off the bed, "They're still around!"

"That's what I thought…" Brago grumbled, still glaring at me, "I still don't see why you didn't just burn their book then. It would have saved us a lot of trouble."

I gave him an odd look, "You know they're going to be trouble?"

He nodded once, "Almost positive."

"What makes you so sure?"

Brago blinked before looking back out the window. Though the day seemed like three days, it wasn't even half over. Though it was only four in the afternoon, the rain clouds continued to hide the sun, making it look much later. "They beat the Fire Mamodo."

One could say I was a little surprised. Even Brago and I had a tough time fighting him. But in the end, he must have been like all mamodo's. If someone fights him long enough, he'd bound to run out of energy sometime.

As if reading my thoughts, Brago added, "And the thing is, they didn't even look like they had been battling. They had no scratches, they weren't out of breath…nothing."

My eyes wandered down to the floor, feeling myself blush when I realized I was to blame for them posing a threat to us. To this day, I'm still slightly unsure why exactly I gave them another chance. It shouldn't have mattered whether they were less experienced than Brago and I. My motive was to end the battle as soon as possible. Every once in awhile, I would come up with some sort of reason as to why I did it, but they all sounded pathetic.

"I'm not sure how well I'll be able to battle tomorrow," I said softly.

"You'll battle with strength." The comment caused me to snap my head up to look at him. "You'll use your hatred toward all mamodo's and release it onto Zatch." He gazed at me again, "It should be strong enough to defeat him."

Though the speech was meant to encourage me, it only made me feel guilty. My eyes shook before I looked out the window, "Earlier…when I said…" I trailed off, "I didn't mean it. I don't hate you."

He gave me a certain look that said he didn't worry about it then and wasn't about to worry about it now, "Words are only words. You say a lot of things when you're angry."

Before I could respond, he continued, "Besides, it's best if you do hate me."

__

Words are only words. Even so, the words he just spoke shot straight through my heart. My chest became heavy and my nose stung, "How can you say something like that?"

"If it's not hate, then what is it, Sherry?" he asked demandingly.

"I…" My eyes widened when I couldn't think of how to respond, "I don't know. What kind of question is that anyway?"

"A realistic one," he answered, his voice somehow changing, "There's a very thin line, Sherry…a very thin line." I couldn't help but blush at his proclamation. Was he talking about what I think he was talking about, or were we on two different topics? I didn't have time to dwell on it, "It's a known fact you don't miss those you hate."

Sighing audibly, I forced myself to look at him, "I can't make myself hate you, Brago."

"Yes, you can," he said, a little more roughly than what I had expected. His eyes became a bloody red, attaining that insane look he gets to intimidate his enemies. He remained calm, however, and I didn't flinch, "I'm a mamodo."

I wanted to look away, but I caught myself, "You're different than the others…"

"How so? We've run into many benign mamodo's. I don't consider myself one of them."

"That's not how I meant it," I said, though not exactly sure how I did mean it. "You're different because…I know you."

He shook his head, "That has nothing to do with anything."

"Yes, it does!" I said a little more loudly, finding myself become increasingly annoyed with the conversation, "Why do you want me to hate you anyway?"

The question shut him up for a moment. I watched as he thought the question over, thinking of the best way to respond. I was holding my breath in anticipation, hoping it wasn't something personal that I wouldn't be able to counter.

The minutes dragged on. I heard the continuous ticking of my clock and the wind blowing heavily outside. I began to worry so much, I got myself dizzy and had to close my eyes. This is when he finally decided to respond.

"It would make it easier for me to hate you."

My eyes snapped open. For a moment, I thought his response was all in my head. He was still in the same position with the same look in his eyes. The clock was still ticking away and the wind continued to howl.

Slowly, I felt my lips pull up into a smile. Then I told him what he always tells me, "You're an idiot."

His head turned toward me, obviously not liking the insult thrown back at him.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't want to hate you, and I don't want you to hate me. So why can't we just say we don't hate each other and be happy?"

"It's not that simple," he said dryly.

"Or maybe it is that simple, but you just don't want to believe it," I opposed.

He stared at me for a long moment, "I hate humans."

I shrugged again, "I hate mamodo's."

"So what makes me an exception?"

"The same thing that makes me an exception."

"And what do you suppose that is?"

I thought about it, putting a finger to my chin, "Well…despite our differences, we're very much alike." I couldn't help but laugh gently at how badly I contradicted myself.

His look didn't change, "That made no sense."

"Actually, it made very good sense. I believe this is the definition of irony."

"What is?"

I stood up from my bed and walked toward the window seat to sit across from him like before. I looked out the window, staring at his reflection, "The fact that we both hate each other's breed and yet we don't hate each other."

He didn't respond and I didn't continue to say more. I could see him staring at my reflection also, allowing each other to stare into the others eyes indirectly. I reached my hand up and gently touched the glass with my fingertips, "Want to hear something else?"

I saw him slightly nod his head.

"I hate humans, also," though it shouldn't have been that big of a surprise, it felt strange saying it, "They're cruel in their own way as well. They make fun of those who are less fortunate, they kill for their own pleasure, and talk behind each other's backs. They hate those who have more than them, and yet feel envious at the same time. They love to hear about other peoples misery and feel disgust to those who look different." I felt tears come to my eyes when I realized how horrible the world really was, "No one's happy unless everyone's depressed."

I watched as Brago closed his eyes. Though it was probably only my imagination, I pictured him feeling what I was feeling. My hurt entered into him, releasing some of the stress I continuously built up since childhood.

"So why do you hate mamodo's?" he asked in a much softer voice than I ever remembered him using.

I sucked in a deep breath, releasing it when I spoke, "Because they came here."

"That was not our choice," he said, opening his eyes and looking back at my reflection.

"I know…" I whispered, beginning to feel frustrated over my emotions. All this time I've been complaining about how much I hated the mamodo's, when they were only doing what they were assigned to do. _Most _of them didn't try to kill humans anyway…they were just there to battle against another mamodo because that's what they did. I thought of it as instinct…like when an animal hunts for its prey.

Humans, on the other hand…have no reason to act the way they do.

In spite of myself, I smirked. _That's irony all right…so who's the bad guy here?_

Finally, I looked across the seat at him, not relying on his reflection anymore. The next words slipped out of my mouth involuntarily, "I don't want to stay here any longer, Brago…" I rested the side of my head against the cool glass, "I don't like it here."

He turned to face me directly also, our eyes locking together. Suddenly, I had the urge to throw myself against him and hold him exactly as I did the night before. Funny to think how it wasn't even twenty-four hours ago. He sensed what I was thinking and stood up quickly to avoid it.

My eyes saddened when I realized that he didn't want us to be that way. I raised my feet to the window seat also and pulled my knees up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs, curling up into a ball at the corner of the seat.

I stared at my own reflection now, spotting the dark bags beneath my eyes. I looked and felt exhausted, my body not being able to keep up with the chain of events. I knew that if I fell asleep now, I would be able to sleep for the rest of the day and all night.

Closing my eyes, I felt myself already begin to drift off.

Right away, my mind flashed images of the earlier battle between Koko and Zophise. It was a terrifying slideshow, going from start to finish. I dreamed of when I was about to jump off the bridge, the railing slipping through my fingers. I spread my arms out and fell forward, not being able to close my eyes as the rushing water came closer and closer.

My body jerked awake when I hit the water. I was shivering and I saw that my lips were actually a little blue. _Probably just got a small cold from being out in the rain for so long…_

I realized it probably wasn't healthy for me to sleep by the cold window with only a light nightgown on. I lowered my feet to the floor, the cool air rushing to my bare feet instantly. I turned and walked quickly over to my bed, stopping abruptly at the side, however.

At first, I thought my eyes were deceiving me. Was I still dreaming? As truth would have it, I was very much awake.

Brago was lying on the other side of my bed, his back toward me. I couldn't tell if he was asleep, meditating, or just laying there, but it was still…different.

I smiled gently when I realized he had left the other half of the bed for me. He didn't mind if I laid beside him. I climbed into bed, the cold in my feet making the rest of my body cold. I reached down and pulled up the blankets to cover myself. It couldn't be helped that Brago got covered also.

Resting my head down on the pillow, I couldn't help but stare at the back of his head. Kami help me, but I couldn't help myself when I rolled onto my side until I was directly behind him. I didn't wrap my arm around him, but I did have our bodies touch before I pressed my forehead against the back of his neck and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent.

At that moment, I was glad I was alive. Life could, in fact, grant simple little pleasures.


	14. Battle for Mamodo King

Home Sweet Home

XIV.

I felt her soft body stay pressed against mine for the rest of the day. Her warm breath tickled the back of my neck. It had taken her awhile to fall asleep for some reason, but when she finally did, it was good to feel her body relax.

I had been pondering whether I should actually allow myself to sleep also. Instead of forcing it on myself, I waited until I naturally dozed off. That would take awhile.

Trying not to think about Sherry's words from earlier, it couldn't be helped that they swam through my head uninvitingly. It was slightly surprising to hear her talk about how much she hated her own kind. The things she talked of them doing were not the same reasons I hated humans. I simply did not like their weakness and their emotions.

Which is kind of strange, because Sherry has to be one of the most emotional humans at times. On certain occasions, she hid her feelings well and didn't say anything to release what she was thinking.

I felt her nod her head in her sleep, her forehead on my neck being replaced by her lips. I cursed myself when the fine hairs beneath my hairline stood on end. Why did I even lay down on her bed in the first place? As I have noticed, as of recently, Sherry and I have been doing things around each other spontaneously and slightly out of our character. Were we somehow changing each other?

When we were this close to each other, I found myself thinking about upcoming battles and whether it would be our last. And with our battle with Zatch just a day away, the thought was heavier than usual. It usually took Sherry a few days to recover from a battle, and even I was slightly worn out.

If we lost tomorrow, I would blame it on my inability to tell Zatch we wouldn't be fully ready in one day. The kid probably would have extended it for a month. I imagined he thought that a battle as soon as possible would suit to my liking.

Sherry moaned softly and pressed herself closer to me. I moved my legs forward when I felt her feet touch mine. Insistently, she moved her legs forward as well until she was able to maneuver her foot in between my own.

I sighed and mumbled, "Are you even asleep?"

"Mm…" was her only response. I translated that as a sort of. I promised myself that if she did anything else, I would remove myself from her bed.

Her arm fell over my waist. I closed my eyes and tried to force myself to get up. My body felt like it weighed a ton, however, and I could not bring myself to let her sleep alone. I simply lifted her hand and gave it back to her. She seemed to take the hint and rested her hands flat against my back.

I felt myself begin to drift into meditation. I suddenly remembered her words: _"I don't want to stay here any longer…"_

Did she expect me to…no, impossible. She knew there was nothing I could do to help that, so why tell it to me?

Unless…

I gripped the bed sheets and clenched my eyes shut tighter before popping them open. How pitiful! Because I was thinking about the things Sherry's told me and how she was pressed against me, I could not bring myself to clear my mind and meditate properly. This has never happened before.

She murmured my name and brought her other foot forward to make our legs intertwine. What was she trying to prove?

I closed my eyes again and tried to relax. Maybe if I didn't even worry about what she's doing, I'll be able to get some rest.

To my surprise, it began to work. My mind was shutting down for actual sleep, as I started to become unaware of my surroundings. My last tangible thought was how good it felt to feel Sherry's lips moving very tenderly across my neck.

* * *

I awoke with a jolt, my body going on the alert as soon as it came back to life. It's not too often I sleep, and there's good reason for that. As I told Sherry when I began teaching her how to meditate, it takes longer to become responsive after sleep. When I did it, it was an immediate reaction to try to wake myself up instantly. Of course, it never worked that well. I always ended up making myself slightly dizzy and lightheaded. 

As the fuzz began to clear, I felt Sherry's warm body still pressed against me. There was something slightly different, however, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Groaning lowly, I blinked my eyes open and turned my head to the right. Her blonde curls came into focus.

Wasn't I supposed to be facing away from her?

My eyes widened when I realized I had somehow moved to my back. Her one arm was wrapped across my torso, my left arm draped across hers while my right was spread out above her head. I could still feel our legs tangled up together with her knee a little too far up.

Again, I stress my point of how badly things take people by surprise after they awaken.

I meant to simply roll over and throw my feet to the floor. I didn't know I was so close to the edge, however, and ended up rolling right onto the floor. When my feet flew over, I took the blankets with me, so they covered me. I ended up going down face first, my arms catching myself before I slammed face first into the carpet.

"Brago?" Sherry grumbled from up above, sleep making her voice raspy.

I pulled the blankets down from over my head and glanced up at her. She was looking over the edge, her hair a big puffy mess all over her head. She was trying to rub the sleep from her eyes, stifling a small yawn. When she came back to reality, she quickly hid her mouth with her hand, but I could clearly see the pure amusement in her eyes.

Without a single word, I stood up, throwing the pile of blankets on top of her so she was hidden from my sight. I finally experienced what it felt like to be humiliated.

She laughed before pulling the blankets down, "I used to roll out of bed all the time."

"Good for you," I said, going over to her window seat to grab my black cloak. My boots were left downstairs in the doorway.

She yawned again and sat up, the right sleeve of her nightgown sliding off her shoulder. I couldn't help but stare at her from the corner of my eye. With her nightgown all ruffled and half way up her thighs, the scene was almost tantalizing. Of course, the sun shining directly on her and her body perfectly in the middle of the messed up bed that we slept in didn't help any.

"So I take it you slept good, also?" Sherry asked, a small smile lingering on her lips.

I simply shrugged as she pointed to the clock, "You should have. It's almost eleven in the afternoon. We slept for almost sixteen hours."

"What a waste of time…" I grumbled, angry at myself for not waking up sooner.

"Not really," she contradicted, pushing herself to the side of the bed, "You feel better, don't you?"

"I feel like I always do."

"Oh…" she looked down as though my comment had insulted her. She quickly raised her head with a smile, "Well, it made me feel better."

I began to walk toward the door, "Good, you'll be able to fight better, too."

"I almost forgot about that…" I heard her comment just as I was about to exit the room. "Brago?" She called me before I was able to leave.

With my hand on the doorknob, I turned my head to the side to silently tell her to say what she wanted to say.

"I, umm…" she paused, a red tint brightening her cheeks, "I just wanted to say thank you."

I'm sure she was waiting for me to ask what she was thanking me for. But I knew perfectly well what she was going to say. It would simply be "for everything." To save both of us the trouble, I nodded my head once to say that it was no problem on my behalf. She smiled again before I left her to get ready.

* * *

"He said he would be around here somewhere," I said. Sherry and I had entered the woods in which I ran into Zatch. I picked the exact location of where we had met, but neither him nor Kiyo were seen anywhere. 

"Are we here on time?" Sherry asked, holding my book tightly in her hand.

I nodded, "Actually, we're a little late." I gave her a look that said it was her fault for moving so slowly. She ignored me, so my try of making her feel guilty was no good.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," she said with confidence, watching as I leaned against a tree impatiently.

"I hate waiting."

And wait, we did. We had to have waited there for at least three hours. Every now and then, Sherry would accuse me of having been dreaming or hallucinating when I saw them the day before. When I told her I was positive I saw them, she went on to blame me for forgetting the time they told me to be here. I blamed that mistake on Zatch.

Finally, we heard rustling in the bushes before Zatch and Kiyo appeared.

"There you are!" Zatch pointed at us.

"What do you mean, here we are? Where the hell were you?" I demanded, showing my teeth to stress how annoyed I was.

"Huh? Hm…" Zatch looked up at his bookkeeper, looking honestly confused, "Kiyo, where the hell were we?"

Kiyo gave him a strange look, "We were everywhere trying to figure out where we met up with you." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Sorry about that. These woods are a little less familiar to us and everything looked the same."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Let's just get started."

"That's the spirit!" Zatch yelled, pumping his fist into the air, "Where the hell should we start?"

"Zatch, why do you keep saying 'hell'?" Kiyo asked, rubbing his fist into the Lightening Mamodo's head.

The mamodo laughed and pushed himself away, "It sounded right when Brago said it."

"It sounds out of place when you say it."

I gritted my teeth, my fists clenching tightly. Before I could step forward to end their useless conversation, Sherry beat me to it.

"We're here to battle, not discuss the ways in which people say 'hell'. If you two continue this nonsense, we're going to attack you with no warning. We'll have a big head start," she finished, flipping open the book right away.

Zatch and Kiyo blinked at her before quickly getting into their battle positions. We stared at each other for a good two minutes, trying to find each others weak or open spots. It was amazing how Sherry and Kiyo called out an attack at exactly the same time.

The showdown had begun.

* * *

The battle dragged on longer and rougher than the battle between Koko and Zophise did. Because of Sherry and my stubbornness, we wouldn't be beaten so easily. There was a difference between the battle from yesterday and today's battle, however. Whereas Zophise and I were almost equally matched, it was clear almost from the beginning that Zatch was in a league all of his own. 

The kid just wouldn't stay down. Every time I thought we should have injured him, he only hopped back up with a laugh.

Luck was on our side yesterday, but now Sherry and I needed a miracle.

Though it was very unlike me, I felt myself becoming worried. When I was able to catch a glimpse at Sherry, I saw she felt the same way.

How can they be so strong! Sherry and I trained for months…day after day. They couldn't have possibly trained any more than we did. If I didn't know better, I would say they were on super-powered drugs.

"Had enough yet?" Zatch asked.

By this time, all the trees in the area were smashed into the ground from my gravity attacks, and the earth was scorched to a crisp by his lightening attacks. We both firmly held our ground, bruises and scratches covering our whole bodies.

"Not even close," I growled, raising my arm in preparation for Sherry to call out another attack. My eyes widened in surprise when I realized how much energy it took me just to raise my arm. That was definitely not a good sign.

I backed up until I was closer to Sherry. She sensed that I was going to tell her something and leaned closer.

"I'm going to aim the next spell at his book at the last second. It might be enough to catch him off guard," I breathed heavier, talking causing me to release too much precious energy.

"Right," she nodded, stepping back as I stepped forward. Zatch had been waiting patiently for me to resume my fighting position.

He smiled, though it was slightly mocking, "Did you want a break? Because I'd understand if you--."

"No!" I yelled a little louder than I expected, "I'm fine. Let's continue."

Zatch laughed in joy, "I like your will power. You have a hell of a lot of it!"

"Zatch!"

"Sorry…"

"Now, Sherry!"

_"Reis!"_ She screamed. I had been aiming my hand at Zatch, and it was amazing to see how quickly he reacted. However, I even caught him by surprise when I had quickly moved my hand to the left. It was a straight shot at Kiyo.

_"Rashield!" _Zatch stepped in front of Kiyo quickly and a large shield went up, deflecting it back at us.

_"Gravi-Ionshield!"_ My own protection went around us, sending the attack away once again.

_"Gigano-Reis!"_ Sherry yelled as soon as my shield went down. My original attack was heading toward them also, a little higher up than my second,

"Kiyo, throw it up and call out a spell!" Zatch yelled to my shock. I understood that he wanted his book to get out of harms way at the two attacks coming toward them, but how were they so sure I wouldn't attack it from the air?

_"Bao Zakeruga!"_ Before I knew it, Zatch had summoned a gigantic lightening shaped dragon straight at us. It was so huge, it looked almost impossible to avoid.

Not having too much time to come up with a plan, I grabbed the book from Sherry and threw it up in the air also. The two books slowly came toward each other in the air.

"Call out two spells!" I yelled, my voice barely audible over the loudness of Zatch's attack.

She understood. I was glad to see she was able to call out spells without my book in hand also.

_"Gigano-Reis!"_ She called again. I pointed it upward, right at Zatch's book in the air. I hoped against hope that I wouldn't be like Zophise and accidentally burn my own book._ "Gravi-Ionshield!"_ She was right on cue. Perfect. I released all the energy I had left to put up the force field around us.

She called again. I pointed it upward, right at Zatch's book in the air. I hoped against hope that I wouldn't be like Zophise and accidentally burn my own book. She was right on cue. Perfect. I released all the energy I had left to put up the force field around us. 

Zatch's attack was one of the most powerful I've ever seen. It curved into my shield, causing us to go to the ground so we wouldn't get stuck outside the shield.

_"Zacare!"_ I heard Kiyo yell. I squinted my eyes open to see that they had also pointed it in the air. With the dust and all the attacks still being shot everywhere, it was almost impossible to see where the books were. I was positive they were aiming where they believed might be best.

I let down my shield when Zatch's spell blasted away, hearing Sherry cough at all the dirt getting in her throat. I ran forward, anxious to see what happened to the books.

"Over there!" I heard Zatch yell.

I looked to my right just in time to see the two books fall in unison behind a couple of bushes. The attacks must have pushed them to and fro so much, they actually went far enough away where life still existed in the woods.

There was one little detail that caught my eye and had me sweating.

As the books went down, I was able to see a blue flame.

One of our books was on fire.

* * *

One more chapter left, everyone! Who do _you _think is gonna win? Zatch or Brago? Could be either one of 'em…

Enula


	15. Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home

XV.

Just like everyone else, I could not bring myself to move. Everyone was dying to know whose book was on fire, but everyone was also terrified to know whether it was their own. I looked to Brago, spotting the worry in his eyes. Zatch didn't look so much worried as he did eager.

No one was moving toward the bushes. Why was no one going over there! This was definitely not good for my blood pressure.

I was seconds away from screaming when Zatch and Kiyo finally ran over. I then realized…I didn't want to know. I began wishing that neither of the books were thrown into the air and attacked. Why did they throw their books in the air in the first place? It was a stupid move, in my opinion.

"Brago…" I started, feeling tears in my eyes. He turned toward me. It looked as though he wished the same thing as I. We both knew we only had a fifty percent chance of staying with each other. I didn't like the other half against us.

"Oh, my gosh!" Zatch yelled loudly in surprise. His voice didn't leave any hints of whose book was gone.

Brago and I waited side by side, waiting for him to tell us the facts. I bit my lower lip, the tears clouding my vision. I blinked them away, involuntarily resting my hand on Brago's shoulder. He didn't seem to notice.

He only yelled, "What's the result already!"

As Kiyo began moving for some reason, Zatch hopped up on a fallen tree and smiled widely at us. I reacted immediately, assuming he was smiling due to his victory.

"No…" my voice wavered, my legs giving out beneath me. I fell to my knees beside Brago. This couldn't be possible…I lost my only two friends in the whole world in a period of two days. Terrible things have happened to me throughout my life…but this was an all time low.

My chest heaved. I wanted to cry so badly, but I did so much crying in the past week it seemed, I had no tears left inside me. Even so, I felt a single tear slip from my right eye. It trickled down my cheek, sliding to my jaw.

"Umm…guys?" Zatch yelled, but I didn't look up. I didn't want to hear him apologize or congratulate us on a good fight. The fact was, we lost, they won. I wish he would just go away.

That's when a thought flashed through my mind. _Wait…if one of the books got burned…wouldn't one of them at least begin disappearing? It never took this long before…_

Finally, I lifted my head, both Brago and I looking across the distance.

Zatch laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "Uh…the books did land over here, right? 'Cause…" he looked around before glancing back at us, "Kiyo and I can't find them."

I let out a breath so large and so fast, my ribs ached. It felt like they punctured my heart. I stood up on shaky legs, my eyes wide as they stared at Brago. They didn't find the books yet? They didn't know whose book caught fire? That means…

A smile slowly began to pull at my lips. It may have only looked like one of the books was on fire due to all the commotion of attacks flying around. We didn't win…but we didn't lose.

Brago had been taken by surprise also. He slowly turned my way. Before he could comment, I threw myself on him. My excitement and happiness were so awesome, it just couldn't be contained. I laughed loudly when he fell backward, my body landing smack on top of his.

"Sherry! _What _are you doing!" He screamed. I'm sure he was glaring at me, but I was too busy snuggling my face into his neck.

"You're still here…we didn't lose…you're still here," I kept repeating, hugging him closely to me. At that moment, I didn't exactly know who I was. I knew it wasn't like me to release my exuberance as such…and it definitely wasn't like me to cry silent tears of _happiness. _I always believed tears were against me.

He sighed lowly and grabbed my hips. I was foolish to believe he might have been about to hug me back. Instead, he only used my hips to give him support of pushing me off of him. I grunted when my side hit the ground beside him.

"You get too emotional," he commented while standing up. He began walking toward Zatch and Kiyo, no doubt to help find the books. I stayed seated for another minute, continuing to smile as I watched him. Though he wasn't showing it as openly as I, I knew he was just as enthused to still be around.

I continued to wait for one of them to find the books, but became impatient when none of them were having any luck. How hard was it to find two books? I finally stood up to help them. We all saw them land. They couldn't have gotten very far.

"Where the hell are they!" Brago suddenly yelled. I could tell he was getting more agitated by the second. He growled and looked quicker, going from spot to spot. I went slowly, however, checking every little spot that the books could have possible fallen into.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Kiyo said suddenly. The other three of us gave him our attention. "Well, though it seems a little unlikely, what if both of the books got it?"

"Don't say that, Kiyo!" Zatch screamed, his eyes huge.

"I don't think that's right…" I muttered, catching Kiyo's eyes.

He got what I meant, "I suppose you're right. If they both, in fact, did burn, neither Zatch nor Brago would still be here."

"Unless…" Brago broke in, his eyes staring off into space.

Zatch jumped in front of him right away, "I know what you're thinking! This could be all a figment of our imagination! We really disappeared, but we're in so much denial that--."

"Would you shut up? That's not what I'm talking about." Brago reprimanded. He began to look around again, though it wasn't at the ground, so he wasn't searching for the books.

"What's going on, Brago?" I asked lightly, careful not to set him off.

While still looking, he spoke, "I remember right before us mamodo's were sent to this world. The king spoke to us, telling us of the rules and such. Near the end of his speech, he mentioned that the last mamodo standing would not automatically be sent back to the mamodo world. He would come here."

My eyes scanned to the others, "But…"

"You mean I'm finally going to meet the Mamodo King!" Zatch asked animatedly. He began searching the area like Brago, "King! King, where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Brago grumbled, his eyes glowing a bright red at Zatch, "I doubt that'll make him appear!"

"I see the battle for the new Mamodo King has come to a close," a deep voice announced. We all turned around to see a tall man. Or, mamodo, I should say. It was obvious he was one, due to the shape and color of his eyes. There was no doubt he was the king, for he was clad with a golden robe around his shoulders, complete with a golden crown.

All four of us stared at him in awe. The great power in him fascinated even humans such as myself and Kiyo. It was amazing how, although he was not my king, I had the urge to bow down to him.

Zatch began hopping from foot to foot, clasping his hands together, "This is so exciting!"

The Mamodo King opened his mouth to speak but held his tongue when Kiyo spoke first, "So, umm…who won? There's two mamodo's here…they couldn't have both won…could they?" He pressed a finger to his temple in thought.

The king looked surprised for a moment before he smirked, "You mean to tell me you don't know?"

All four of us shook our heads. An amused twinkle entered into the older mamodo's eye. "Well, this certainly is a problem. How can there be a new king if I don't know which one of you to put in my place?"

I had a weird feeling that he knew exactly who won. I just couldn't imagine him being this calm if he didn't. Besides, what kind of king would he be if he didn't know?

The others didn't seem to catch on to his little game. We were all silent, before Zatch broke out with, "I won!"

"What!" Brago yelled, turning to face the smaller mamodo, "I don't think it's wise to sound so sure of yourself! You'll only end up being humiliated in the end."

Zatch put up a fight as well, "Oh, so you're saying _you _won?"

"Mm, I guess you're not totally stupid."

"Hey!" Zatch turned to face Kiyo, his eyes narrowed angrily, "Kiyo, help me out here! We won, didn't we? I'm the new Mamodo King!"

I was surprised when I didn't hear any response. Glancing toward Kiyo, I saw the deeply saddened look in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow, curious to know what he was thinking. Maybe he was just sad that either way, Zatch was going back to the mamodo world.

My eyes widened. That's right! I looked back to Brago. Even if he did win…he would be leaving me forever. Not wanting anyone to look at me in this tense moment, I turned away from them all and hid my face in my hands.

Before I could even begin to feel sorry for myself, Kiyo spoke what was on his mind, "Sorry, Zatch…but we made a deal to always play fair. I'm not going to lie. I believe Brago and Sherry won."

I lifted my head and shot my eyes toward Kiyo. _No way… _

_"Ah!_ Kiyo, how can you say that! What makes you so sure!" Zatch bawled, his eyes becoming wiggly with tears.

Kiyo sighed, "Think about it, Zatch. During the last few moments, they attacked our book first. We attacked second. And even though it's slightly possible Brago burned his own book, and _then _we also burned our own, it doesn't seem likely. Remember? Brago had a perfect view and shot at our book. About time we attacked, it was too hard to see exactly where we were aiming. Apparently, we were lucky and burned their book…after they burned ours."

As what Kiyo said sunk into all our brains, the Mamodo King chuckled in amusement, "You're a smart one, aren't you? Very good memory."

"So that means I'm right?" Kiyo asked.

Smirking, the king nodded once, "Indeed."

Zatch jumped in the air, waving his arms around, "That means…"

"I won," Brago finished. I was shocked when the first thing he did was look directly at me. Our eyes connected and I could tell that the full realization was yet to sink in.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to bawl my eyes out until they were so red and sore, they numbed the worse pain. I wanted to go back to that bridge and let the railing slip through my fingers. I wanted that icy cold river to finally take my life and end this extreme pain my soul no longer wanted to endure.

Instead…I smiled. I smiled to congratulate Brago, for his dream had finally come true. This was the moment he had been waiting for this whole time. He could finally rule the mamodo world like he wanted.

I held my smile even while Brago walked toward me. He was actually going to give me a proper goodbye? How sweet…

He stopped when he reached me. Though I continued to smile, it seemed as though we was able to look right through my façade and see what I was really feeling. I wanted to throw my arms around him one last time, but…just like all the romance novels said…I knew I wouldn't be able to let go.

I gasped when I felt him take my hand. He turned around to face the now previous Mamodo King. I stared down at our hands, a couple fingers entwined with each others. My heart began beating wildly as my mind skipped ahead of what this action could possibly mean.

"I'm taking her with me," Brago said. I looked up quickly. The king, along with Kiyo and Zatch, looked just as bewildered as I did.

"Brago…are you sure about this?" the king asked.

I saw Brago nod his head, "I'm the king now and this is what I want."

As the ex-king tried to figure out why Brago was saying this, I leaned closer to him, "Brago…you don't have to do this."

He didn't turn around to face me. He continued to stare straight ahead. He spoke his next words with finality, "I know."

"So be it," he finally said, shrugging slightly, "After all, I have no say in what is allowed and what is not anymore. If you want to bring this human back to the mamodo world to live with you, I cannot argue against your wishes."

It seemed Zatch couldn't take staying quiet any longer, "Hey! What about me! If I lost, why am I still here?"

Turning to the Lightening Mamodo, the retired king grinned, "Why, you shouldn't consider this a loss. You have gained an important job, also. You will become Brago's right hand man. You will accompany him in battle when need be and help him in other times of need. Also, if something should ever happen to him, you would take his place as king."

Zatch seemed to like this runner up deal, for his smile grew so large it covered his whole face, "That sounds like so much fun!"

I smiled once again. Zatch and Kiyo went on to say their goodbyes while Brago continued to hold my hand. Strange, I thought. I always imagined their king to be evil and feel hatred to all those weaker than himself. He did send them all over here to battle after all. But as I looked at what was their king, I thought that maybe he had only good intentions in sending them to the human world. He wanted to see who was the strongest and deserved to become king…and work with a human partner to maybe get in touch with their emotions.

So what if it wasn't exactly true. It was simply how he portrayed himself. And it didn't really matter anyway. Brago was the new king. I looked back down at our hands. I knew I wouldn't regret going with him. My butler could inherit the mansion and all my money. It didn't matter; money never did buy me happiness.

* * *

The mamodo world didn't look too different from the human world, but I couldn't help but feel much more at ease. There was lush green grass, tall strong trees, and beautiful flowers for what seemed like miles. The young mamodo's played with each other without a care in the world, while the older mamodo's looked up in wonder. 

The king's castle became Brago's. It was magnificent, something I only imagined to see in storybooks. He informed me I would be living in the castle with him.

Brago, Zatch, Kanei (the king), and myself all stood on the highest balcony of the castle, looking down at all the mamodo's that gathered to witness the crowning of the new king.

Once Kanei put the crown on Brago's head and the robe around his shoulders, the golden colors transformed into a midnight black to claim Brago as its new owner. All the mamodo's on the ground cheered loudly, the voices and screams echoing all the way up to us.

I was standing a few feet behind the three mamodo's, but Brago turned around to face me. We stared at each other for a few moments, taking in everything that was happening.

Finally, he smirked, telling me that finally, everything was the way it should be. I smiled back, the wind blowing suddenly. My hair flew all over my head while Brago's dark robe blew to the side. The sight made him look darkly mystical. He turned back around to stare down at all his followers.

Reaching a hand up, I pushed strands of my hair behind my ear. Instead of looking down, I looked up at the sapphire sky. Time could only tell if Brago and my relationship will continue to grow. He saved me from a life of misery by welcoming a whole new world to me. It was yet to be known whether I would be accepted here and if I could call it home. But for now, I believe my place is beside Brago.

And wherever that is, is home sweet home.

* * *

Well…that's it! The End! Now for some final words… 

I'm sorry to all of you who thought maybe I made the king…not what they imagined. It just seems like every anime I see that deals with demon rulers, they're not really that bad at all. Also, there are a lot of nice mamodo's in the show, so there's no reason the king can't be. That's just how I portrayed how he might be.

And I hope the ending wasn't too corny. Heh…also, I was _thinking _of making an Epilogue. Mostly because…it would be fair to Brago if I give him as many chapters as Sherry, lol. What do you guys think? Should I add it or just end it like this? Up to you.

So I now want to thank everyone for reading! I really appreciate all the nice reviews. It's what had me updating the way I did.

Enula


	16. Epilogue

**Home Sweet Home**

**Epilogue**

Becoming king was everything I expected it to be. Mamodo's from all over recognized me, and always made it a point to bow down in respect. I loved the feeling of having power over the mamodo world and being known as the strongest in all the land.

Whereas I liked making myself known, Zatch likes to make himself known in a slightly different manner. Though he should be swelling with pride also, he tells the mamodo's to treat him as their equal. He said he gained more respect that way. I didn't look at it as such. Many mamodo's probably thought he was stupid to lower himself from royalty.

He hardly spends any time in or near the castle, so he wasn't too much of a bother. He once asked me if he could bring a mamodo from the village to come live with him in the castle, a girl his age named Kolulu. I gave him permission, mostly because I figured she would be able to keep him occupied.

As it turned out, she wasn't ready to leave the village, thus the reason why Zatch was hardly around the castle. He said he had many friends there, and didn't want to abandon them. He also joked about how it would leave Sherry and I more alone time.

Speaking of which, Sherry grew quite accustomed to the mamodo world. She seemed happier here than she ever did in her own world. She liked to walk through the castle's large garden where many flowers that were not found in the human world grew. She changed her style slightly, wearing much shorter dresses due to the almost constant heat.

I often watched her from the highest window. She would sit on the stone railing surrounding the pond and dip her fingers into the cool water. She would laugh when she chased the fish in circles, her long golden hair framing her face nicely.

During the first couple months, her hair became much longer. I remembered back in her world, she would sometimes get it cut, or trimmed as she put it. I liked how it was now able to grow as it pleased.

Sherry always seemed to sense me staring at her, for it wouldn't take her long to tilt her head up and spot me in the window. She would smile, sometimes waving and sometimes motioning for me to come join her.

When she was inside, I swear it was a hobby of hers to wander through the castle and get herself lost. She discovered many secret passageways that made it much easier and quicker to get from one place to another.

I told her she was permitted to walk outside the castle gates, but she said she wasn't ready. She wasn't sure if all the other mamodo's out there accepted her in their world, and wanted to enjoy herself in the castle where she felt safe.

"Besides," she said, "Just looking out my bedroom window is a thrill in itself."

I didn't push her. It was nice having her always around anyway, just like I was used to.

Somehow, she got me to become more talkative. She said that now that the mamodo battle was over, I wasn't so tense. I assumed she was right, though I still treated everyone else with silence or very few words.

It was obvious how much Sherry liked it when I settled myself down in front of the fireplace when the nights got cooler than usual. Every time, she would always sit on the opposite end of the sofa and make small talk. She would stare deeply into the fire, but I could tell she no longer feared it. In fact, she said the controlled flames were soothing.

I found myself getting closer and becoming more attracted to her. Maybe I was finally able to see the real her and not the one that was afraid or looking for revenge. Maybe it was the way she began to look untamed and not so proper. Maybe it was because she was now living in the mamodo world and I saw her as one of us.

I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of making the first move, however. She would come to me when she felt both of us were ready. I wasn't sure if I'd ever be ready for a strong commitment, though it would be easier to crown the next king if I had an heir. The reason the king before me announced the great battle in the human world was because he never claimed a mate and had offspring.

My future was determined on one of the coldest nights the mamodo world has ever faced.

I sat on the left side of the sofa in front of the fireplace like I always do, wondering how the mamodo's in the outskirts (it got much cooler there since it was closer to the mountain region) were holding up. Though, if there was urgent trouble, word would spread fast until it reached me. I would then take action, but as of yet, I heard no complaints.

It didn't take Sherry long to join me by sitting on the right side of the sofa. She folded her knees up to place her feet on the sofa, getting comfortable in the corner as she stared into the fire.

I began gazing at her, amazed at how the fire made her hair more of a strawberry blonde and her eyes a golden-blue. She was wearing a blue robe over her nightgown, only her feet poking out of the restraint.

I couldn't help but think of how far away she seemed. The sofa was a good ten feet long, and though the distance between our two corners never bothered me before, it did tonight. Not only that, but ever since I became king, she didn't touch me as much. I used to always complain about it before, but I would only admit to myself that I didn't mind it as much as I said I did.

She sensed me staring at her and slowly turned her eyes toward me. I should have looked away, but I didn't. She smiled, but not uncomfortably.

"The fire's dancing more than usual tonight…like it knows it's colder out," she commented, looking back at the fire for only a second before turning back to me. "What do you think?"

I glanced to the fire, watching the blue sparks fly higher and all the reds, yellows, and greens mix together. I nodded, "The flames are burning more passionately tonight."

She did a quick double take at my choice of words, confusion and curiosity in her eyes. She then laughed gently, "You sure do have a way with words, Your Highness."

Every now and then, Sherry would call me that. It started off as a joke (or, at least to her it did), and from then on she would sometimes bring it up.

I smirked, "Only stating the facts," I said before leaning my head back against the sofa.

Were went silent for a few moments, simply enjoying each others company. Before I knew it, she was speaking again and was slowly crawling closer to me.

"I love it here, Brago," she said, sitting on her knees beside me. I glanced away from the fire again, taking note to the odd look in her eyes, "I don't think I ever thanked you for bringing me with you."

I grunted lowly, "There's no need for you to."

When she turned around, I put my one hand on the armrest and raised the other one slightly so she could lay her head on my lap. She grabbed my hand that was in the air between her own and brought them down to her stomach.

Sherry continued to stare at the fire as she ran her fingers up and down the length of my nails, sometimes sliding further down to caress my hand. Before long, she lifted our hands to her chest, turning her head to look up at me.

"I love it here," she said again.

I nodded, "As you have said before."

She looked down at our hands for a moment, and I also noticed how she gently bit her lower lip. I could tell she wanted to say what was on her mind, but didn't push her. We had all the time in the world.

"Not just in general. I do love the mamodo world, but…" she looked up at me again, her eyes shining, "I wouldn't love it half as much if I wasn't with you."

I closed my eyes and rested my head back again. She shifted her head, "Brago?"

"Hm?"

There was a long pause before she slowly asked, "What do you think of me?"

I sighed. I hated it when she asked questions like that. They were basically impossible for me to answer, for the answer was too broad to respond simply. I looked down at her, noticing how nervous she looked, "What do you think? I brought you here, didn't I?"

She seemed to like this answer a lot more than I expected. She smiled brightly and sat up. She once again went to her knees. She leaned toward me slightly, a deep blush covering her cheeks, "Brago…have you ever been kissed?"

I wanted to look away from her. I would be an idiot if I didn't know what was about to happen. Still…she was looking at me with such strong force, it was impossible for me to put an end to it.

"Kissing isn't really my thing," I said, wondering if that would satisfy her.

Sherry only laughed gently, "I've never been kissed either." With that, she leaned even closer to me, her blush going as far down as her neck. I felt my own heart speed up despite how hard I was trying to remain calm. But knowing us, I couldn't help but think of the endless possibilities of how this night would end.

She stopped right before she took any real action. Her lips were parted slightly, making it hard to look away. I hated myself when I murmured out: "Are you going to do it or not?"

At this, she giggled before pressing her lips to mine. She closed her eyes tightly as she did so, mine (of course, since I watched her) remaining open. She pulled away soon after, keeping her eyes closed. Blindly, she turned herself around to sit on my lap and lay her head against my shoulder.

I couldn't help but smirk. Who knows how long she built up the courage to do that, and now she was getting shy. I nudged her, succeeding in making her lift her head and look at me. When our eyes locked, her blush returned.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked, which only made her blush brighter.

"I guess I was never in this sort of situation before and…" she trailed off, but before she could say anymore, I interrupted.

"I thought you would take full advantage of this situation, though," I said with a frown, "who knows when I'll allow you to do this again."

Her eyes widened at this, "Is that some sort of threat?"

I lowered my eyes to her lips, then to her neck, before I had to stop since the rest of her was covered in the large robe. Reaching my hands up, I grabbed the robe and slowly slid it down her shoulders. Her nightgown's straps her thin, so I was able to get a nice view of her shoulders and the top of her chest.

"It's hardly a threat, Sherry," I whispered harshly in a voice that made her shiver involuntarily.

"Brago…?" she whispered also, amazement in her voice and eyes. Truthfully, I was just as shocked by my words and actions as her. Since when did my desire for her grow so large? I heard her swallow when I got the robe down to her waist where she was able to free her warm, bare arms.

When my hands roamed down to her hips, she lifted herself so she could straddle me. This made it easier to hold her, loving how shocked she looked as she stared down at me. Her hands came to my face, her eyes shaking, "You're really not going to throw me off?"

To answer her, I untied the knot she made to hold the robe closed before pushing it onto the floor. Again, I had to ask her, "Why are you so nervous?"

She let out a low breath, "You mean you're not?"

_Scared out of my fucking mind._ "No."

It was amazing how she could always see right through me. Before I knew it, she was smiling and kissing me again, loudly telling me how big of a liar I was. All too soon, however, she backed herself away from me and stood up. I rested my hand on my legs since I was no longer able to reach her hips.

She picked up her robe, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to be with you, Brago." She said, which only confused me. She seemed to be doing the wrong thing for making such a proclamation. She kneeled down in front of me and put a hand on my knee, "Which is why I don't want this to be over in one night."

I'm still not sure if I completely understood her motive, but I accepted and respected her decision to do things her way. My craving for her was bound to only grow stronger. Maybe that's what she wanted. She wanted us to explore each other a little further, causing our want to continue to build. It wasn't exactly the way I would have done things, but in the end, I knew her way would be well worth the wait.

I didn't tell her I figured out her little plan. Most likely, she already knew I knew. I stood up beside her, standing as tall as her now. I thought about lifting her "bridal style", but instead turned around and kneeled down. She giggled softly, "Just like old times, huh?" She climbed onto my back, hooking her hands together in front of me while I grabbed the back of her thighs to support her.

I carried her to my room, only then realizing that it was her first time being in the king's suite. I kicked the door closed behind me before walking over to my bed. I turned around and slid her onto the bed. She dropped her robe to the floor and crawled up the length of my bed to lay her head on the pillows. I took all my excess clothes off before crawling into bed next to her. This time when she automatically molded her body close to mine, I wrapped my arm around her.

"You've matured, Your Highness," she mumbled. I didn't bother to comment.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"No," I said quickly, having a little more than a hunch of what she wanted to say.

"Well, I'm going to say it anyway. I've been wanting to say it for awhile."

"Then why did you even bother asking my permission?"

"I wanted to see what you would say."

I sighed. She always said that for some reason. I didn't see why she always wanted to know how I would respond, but I never bothered to question it.

She cradled my cheek in her palm, making me look directly at her. Her eyes shined with confidence and purity, "I love you."

I didn't flinch, nor did I hold her closer. Sherry seemed to expect nothing less and only smiled before closing her eyes. She mumbled a goodnight to me.

After that, I felt my face soften. Of course, I knew she felt that way for awhile now. It was obvious, but I never let it get to my head. We were both ones to often hide our emotions, however, so to hear her finally admit it to me, was a little bit of a pull. I knew no one would ever know me the way Sherry does. It was hard to tell if someday I would be able to return her confession, but she didn't need to hear them. It was both our philosophy to think that actions speak louder than words.

Soon, she will no longer think of me as silent, but as one of the most outspoken mamodo's she has ever come across.

The glory of being king keeps getting better and better.

* * *

And this, my friends, is the real ending. I decided to give you all the fluff that I basically hid from you during the whole story. Also, in case any of you are gonna ask: _NO_, there will be no sequel. I simply do not have as much time to write it. 

**July 13th has come! I am now 18 years old!** Thank God…yeah, just thought I'd spread my good news.

Once again, thank you all for reading and reviewing! It made writing this a lot more enjoyable.

Enula


End file.
